Phantom Embryo
by LuckydrawR
Summary: Danny thought he knew all he needed to on ghosts. He was half-ghost after all, so he'd need to learn about a species/culture/whatever you call them so that he understood them better. What he didn't expect was to be hit with a whirlwind of information a month before his senior year of high school. He never took into consideration ghost biology and now he's regretting it.
1. Just A Normalish Morning?

_**I don't know why I felt like writing this I just did. I read a lot of fanfics, see a lot of them abandoned and get minor ideas from them that I expand more on sometimes. So, even though I don't usually do this type of fic the idea intrigues me because we don't know how a ghost's body technically works or how they reproduce. I mean how did Box Lunch come to be if it's believed ghosts can't have kids? I see a lot and I mean a lot of fics when Danny is with Ember, but the pregnancy and birthing process is like a humans. There are barely any that go into the how's of why ghost reproduction is so different. How? Because they're dead and they're living organs can't function anymore and so for them to have a kid they'd have to do it a different way. And so I find it fascinating with the idea of how with ghosts it could work for any gender together since they're dead. I know it's weird, but seeing Danny put in these situations amuses me.**_

_**Also, this was going to be a oneshot in my Danny Phantom fanfic collection 'Shots of Ectoplasm', but decided against it. As with them I usually only write the oneshots up to 3000-6000 words minimum. so, with a new story, I have more freedom for more ideas to flow as I kind of wanted to write Danny's experiences through his pregnancy like how he deals with the ghosts, his parents, school and so on. I wanted to also show what happens after, but this would mainly be Danny's first experience with the ghost version of pregnancy so I decided to make it into a story. Since I don't see a lot of fics delving into the psyche of characters often and since Danny's half-ghost we don't know how his ghost side affects him like this.**_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

_**Word Count - 2,324 (Not including ANs)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Just A Normalish Morning?_**

_**Amity Park: FentonWorks - July 15th Sunday - Morning - 2007**_

A teenage boy with messy, raven-black hair that fell in front of his face; eyes that were the colour of ice and almost pieced into the souls of anybody that he looked at sat up from his bed, groaning. He was around the height of six foot and the age of seventeen, wearing baggy blue pyjamas that covered up the taut muscles and scar tissue underneath. His voice had also deepened from what it had been three years prior and now had the decent tone of voice of a growing young man about to enter his senior year of school in a few months.

This teenager was the half-ghost hero and menace of Amity Park known as Danny Phantom or as his human self; Danny Fenton.

He gave out a loud yawn, covering his mouth as he did so.

He closed his eyes and lowered his head as a frown appeared on his face. "Why do I feel so hot?"

He had a cold-core.

He wasn't meant to be hot.

He was meant to be around a lower temperature in human form and beyond freezing in ghost.

So, why did he feel like he was sweltering?

He put a hand to his forehead to feel his temperature but was surprised to find sweat dripping down to his brow. His forehead was quite warm and he could feel the watery substance underneath his fringe, frowning. His fringe was sticking to his forehead as if he'd only just taken a shower.

_'Okay, so it's summer right now and it's meant to be hot', _He thought to himself.

But that didn't mean he'd be waking up sweating.

That's never happened before.

The teen just shrugged it off as it possibly had to do with the weather, getting up from his bed, grabbing a spare change of clothes and heading across the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door, locking it and put the pile of clothes on a nearby stool. He took hold of his nightshirt, ready to take it off when he froze.

It wasn't the sweltering heat that had suddenly popped up within him that was bothering him this time.

No.

It was the fact that he felt the urge to go into the Ghost Zone.

He felt the urge to change to his ghost form, but why was that?

He swallowed, lowering his nightshirt and looked in the mirror as if inspecting his appearance.

"Nothing seems different about me..." He folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the mirror. "So, why do I feel so weird?"

_**The Ghost Zone: Far Frozen - July 15th Sunday - Morning**_

Danny had pondered over the thought for most of the morning before finally giving in and deciding to head into the Ghost Zone and see his friend Frostbite. He didn't know why he was feeling this heat within him.

He didn't understand it.

All he knew was that it might be ghost-related.

If he asked a ghost he'd get answers.

Hopefully...

And so after he's gotten changed and had breakfast he made his way to the portal in his parents' basement and went through, passing by many doors and islands as he flew through the endless green abyss.

He didn't have time to get distracted.

He wanted to know what this was.

He had thought about asking his mentor; a ghost by the name of Clockwork that watches all of the time, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get a straight answer from him.

At least with Frostbite, he'd receive straight answers to his questions and not be left hanging.

As Danny finally arrived at the FarFrozen, landing on the snowy terrain with a soft squish sound he was greeted by his friend a few moments later, hugging him.

What surprised him was that the hug was gentle it wasn't like his usual bear hugs.

He stopped hugging Danny and grinned at him, patting him on the back, once again gently.

It seemed strange to the teenager that his ghostly friend wasn't using all his strength on him as usual.

Why was that?

"What are you doing here, Great One! I thought you had to go to that human school!" He exclaimed, showing off his large teeth in a smile.

Danny couldn't help but smile as well at seeing the cheeriness his friend had. "I'm on summer vacation. I start in another month for my final year." His cheeriness left as he gave Frostbite an odd look. "Frostbite, I came to ask you something."

"What may that be, Great One?"

Danny suddenly got nervous about telling Frostbite about what had happened that morning but relented. "I woke up, feeling hot and sweaty and I don't know why. The other odd thing was I wanted to come into the Ghost Zone."

Danny looked up at his friend, noticing how his friend was staring at him before he burst out laughing causing Danny to take several steps back, surprised.

"Umm ... Frostbite...?"

The yeti-like ghost kept this up until he was finally able to calm himself down, somewhat but still chuckled at Danny's misfortune. "Great One, it's nothing to fear. You have just gone into 'Ghost Heat'."

Danny blinked, staring at the ghost before him, tilting his head in confusion. "Ghost Heat?"

Frostbite grinned and nodded, folding his arms across his furry chest. "Yes. Every ghost goes through it at this current age..." He gestured to Danny as if to prove a point. "...and it comes around every five years. Ghost Heat usually ups the effectiveness of hormones since ghosts are a lot more emotional than humans. You said that you had already felt the heat all over your body, but because you live above a Ghost Portal you can absorb the energy without going in," Frostbite explained to Danny.

Danny listened intently, interested, but also slightly creeped out at the fact that he's in this Ghost Heat.

That his hormones have been played with due to this, so now he could have sexual urges that he may not want to do.

He's only seventeen for crying out loud!

This was too much!

"Now ghost reproduction, however, is a little different from humans. It can happen to a ghost in one of two ways..." Frostbite began off with a new topic, startling Danny.

The teenager waved his hands around, shaking his head until it hurt. "Whoa, there big guy. I don't need another lecture on sex. My parents already did that for me."

He not only didn't want to hear it because it was embarrassing but because he'd heard it all before.

He knew what happens if you have unprotected sex.

He was responsible enough to know that.

He wasn't stupid ... clueless, maybe, but not stupid.

The ghostly yeti just raised a brow at Danny while tilting his head only slightly. "That may be so, but ghost reproduction is far different from a human's. The first way for a ghost to reproduce is with any gender between two specific ghosts or our term for it; mates."

Danny cringed as he continued to listen, but felt it'd be rude if he outright left in the middle of the lecture. '_This feels so weird..._.'

"However, you're a part of the other way in that it happens because of your teenage hormones. Which means because of all the energy in you that you absorb from your time in the Ghost Zone along with your hormonal tendencies your power level is quite high, so you can carry eggs without a mate," Frostbite explained, but after he said all that Danny's mind went blank.

"Huh?" He just let stumble out of his mouth.

What was Frostbite going on about?

He could carry eggs because of his power level?

Wait, that meant that he was ... pregnant...

"Ah-ha, good one Frostbite," Danny said, still stumbling over his words slightly. "You almost had me there."

However, the ghost didn't seem to smile or grin this time.

He just stared at Danny with a concerned look on his face which irritated the teen.

"It's not a joke, Great One."

There was physical smoke coming out of Danny's ears as he glared at the yeti-ghost. "Oh, yea! Well, I know for a fact that I can't get pregnant! I'm male, Frostbite!"

"You being male doesn't exclude you from pregnancy if you're a ghost," Frostbite replied, calm to Danny's anger.

Danny was about to retort back when the ghost lifted his hand and conjured a large piece of ice from the snowy ground below them in the shape of a full-length mirror. Danny frowned at it before looking at Frostbite as if to ask why he'd done that before Danny noticed something odd with his reflection.

The teenager hadn't seen his ghost form before he left, but his glow was slightly brighter along with his stomach being a little see-through along with what he noticed looked like tiny eggs the size of little easter eggs growing in a new compartment of his abdominal area. He could just barely see the ectoplasm flow into the compartment - feeding the eggs.

The sight made him sick.

It didn't sit right with him.

He wanted to throw up.

He did throw up.

He bent over and threw up ectoplasm on the icy floor, splattering the white snow with green barf. He groaned, bending on his knees and staring at the now green and white snow before looking back at his reflection before turning away again.

It was true.

He was pregnant.

Male ghosts could get pregnant.

It was weird.

So very, very weird.

It shouldn't be possible yet it was.

The ice mirror vanished into the snow as Frostbite knelt by Danny, rubbing circles into his back and the teen felt grateful for that.

"I will tell you a few last things before you leave, alright?" He said, softly, knowing the teen was still unsure and scared about this news he'd received.

The teenager nodded his head, solemnly at Frostbite's question.

"Alright, the eggs will get bigger..." Danny cringed at the fact he might gain weight when he was pretty athletic-looking from his ghost-fighting habit. He didn't want to lose this figure he gained over the last three years. "...however ghost pregnancy doesn't last as long as human ones do; it would only last for four and a half months - half of a humans, but with you being half-human who knows." He shook his head since he didn't know how long it'd last which made Danny a bit more worried. "There is also the fact that you have to take into account normal pregnancy attributes; you'll be vomiting for the first few weeks, having mood swings the next few before in the final weeks you'll need to come into the Ghost Zone to nest as the Zone's term for birthing."

Danny shivered at the Ghost Zone's term for birth.

'Nesting' just sounded weird in his opinion.

It sounded like he was laying eggs?

Then again he kind of was.

It was still weird.

"In between the weeks of mood swings and nesting you could still have symptoms of vomiting, but you would also be more aggressive and protective of yourself towards those around him. So, try to be careful, Great One."

Danny nodded his head as all of this sunk in.

It hadn't fully yet, but he still had a conscious idea that he was pregnant in the Ghost Zone's version.

He never realised how weird his half-life would get than it already had.

The halfa stood to his feet with the help of Frostbite, thinking over what his friend had told him. Something was bugging him though and he wanted to know. "Um ... will the eggs ... when they hatch be just blobs of ectoplasm or be like me?"

However, he didn't get an answer and just received a smile in response to his question.

Danny was confused along with a bit miffed he didn't get one and stayed that way as he left the FarFroze, heading back to the Fenton Portal with a lot more now on his mind.

_**Amity Park: FentonWorks - July 15th Sunday - Noon**_

Danny arrived back at FentonWorks through the open Fenton Portal; still feeling unsure and frustrated about his current situation. He stood in the lab, glaring down at the metal, plated floor and narrowed his eyes as he saw his glowing reflection in the shining tiles. His brighter white glow, the way his body was see-through and also how he now had an extra organ for a bunch of eggs. He growled, turning his head away and closing his eyes while clenching his hands into fists.

This was so wrong.

Just because he was half-ghost didn't mean this had to happen.

Why did ghost biology have to be so weird?

Why did this have to happen to him?

He grabbed his head, breathing heavily as it began to dawn on him that he was indeed pregnant, but the ghost equivalent of it.

It wasn't his human-half that was affected this time, but his ghost-half ... and that's what freaked him out.

It just showed how much of a freak he was.

His fingers dug into his skull, squeezing his eyes tight and whimpering. "Why...?" He shook as tears broke through his closed lids, but didn't let them fall. He lifted his head to the ceiling of the lab and cried out, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?"


	2. Sisters Always Care

_**So, here's the second chapter of my newest Danny Phantom story. I obviously will be skipping sometimes, but only in the first few chapters because Danny's on summer vacation and hasn't got anyone to hang out with since Sam and Tucker are out of town for the time being. Convenient, right? I mentioned in my last chapter that since this is the ghost-version of pregnancy that Danny will go through the struggles of it and still have to go to school, feel pressured because of his ghost-fighting and schoolwork and so on. As I said in the last chapter I wanted to explore Danny's psyche while he was pregnant and how he grows during this; basically showing his development from hating this to eventually love the eggs.**_

_**Also, whenever there is a transition or skip in this story it will have the location, date and time of day. I do that with my chapter stories now after I played Persona since I like to know when things take place and I know other people do too. The only time the year is mentioned was last chapter or when it will be a new year in the story, but I don't know**__** if it will get that far. I also went back to the correct year this story takes place on my calendar just so I know what day is w**__**hen.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Word Count - 3,923 (Not including ANs)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Sisters Always Care_**

_**Amity Park: FentonWorks - July 22nd Sunday - Morning**_

Danny Fenton currently had his head lying on the side of the toilet bowl. There was a greenish liquid leaking down the side of the young adolescence's lips that had discoloured the clear water in the toilet. The boy coughed before putting a hand to his mouth and coughed up another bout of greenish liquid.

"Danny, are you okay?" A female voice called through the closed and locked bathroom door; hearing the choking and vomiting sounds through the door.

The teen stopped for a moment before coughing again, swallowing, and taking a small breath. "I...I'm fine, Jazz. It's just a little bug..." He looked into the bowl and cringed. "Yuck. Ectoplasm..."

He wiped his mouth, standing back to his feet and flushing the toilet, watching as the glowing green liquid swirled around before flowing down the drain. He shivered before going over to the sink and washing his face of the ectoplasm. After that, he headed over to the door, opened it and saw his sister waiting outside for him.

She had long red hair that reached past her shoulders, was wearing a black blouse and light blue jeans with her usual blue headband in her hair to hold her fringe back. Over the course of the last three years as Danny had gotten his growth spurt he had shot up and now stood a head taller than his older sister which he was always glad to shove in her face.

Right now, wasn't one of those times.

Her aquamarine eyes narrowed as she frowned at him, arms folded across her chest as she looked up at her taller younger brother. "I heard you in there, Danny. You were throwing up. You're sick."

This only caused the teenager to frown at his sister. "Yea, I'm sick so what? You don't have to be so nosy about it," Danny said, folding his own arms across his chest in irritation.

He inwardly cringed at what he'd just said to her.

But it was kind of true.

She was butting into his business a lot and it got on his nerves sometimes.

And with how irritated he's getting lately he couldn't help, but say it to her face.

This ghost-pregnancy wasn't helping with this problem it was adding to it...

Jazz blinked at her brother's attitude before shaking it off. "Danny, I'm just worried about you. You've been really weird lately. You haven't even gone ghost lately."

The younger Fenton sibling turned his head away from his sister with the same frown still plastered on his face.

How could he tell her what was wrong with him?

He had started feeling weird a week ago.

So he had decided to go to the Ghost Zone to check what was wrong with him.

What he had found out wasn't what he had been expecting.

He was apparently in Ghost Heat.

And not only that but because he's one of the few powerful ghosts that don't need a 'mate' to procreate he could do it just from getting energy from the Zone.

Which meant that he was pregnant with ghost babies.

He hadn't been happy about that and still wasn't.

He's a guy.

He's not supposed to be pregnant and yet ghosts of either gender can do it.

It just depended on which was the more powerful in a relationship to be able to hold the eggs.

But the thing that bothered him was ... why?

Why did this have to happen to him?

He wasn't ready for this.

He wasn't in a relationship with anyone at the moment.

He still had school to finish and then think about what to do after school.

He didn't have time to think about this.

But now he had to.

He didn't know what the possibility of abortion would do to ghosts, especially a male half-ghost ... or if it would even work...

He just had to see what would happen.

No matter how much he hated it...

Now that he thinks back on it ... Jazz is his older sister and she's the most mature in their family.

It had been a week since he saw Frostbite and he was still having conflicting emotions on this.

Though ... how could he explain to his sister that he got pregnant through ghost energy and with him being male it affected his ghost side more.

"Jazz ... um..." He muttered out but bit his bottom lip as if to stop himself.

Could he really tell his sister?

She was studying psychology at Harvard right now and he didn't want her to start analysing him just because he wouldn't talk.

He grabbed her hand and took her with him into his room, hearing her protest to him dragging her along with him. When he let go of her hand he also made sure to close his door as well, so that they're parents didn't hear anything.

"Danny, what is going?" Jazz exclaimed, starting to look past worried and more panicked now. "Is a ghost after you?" He turned to her and shook his head at her as he walked past her and began to pace his room, thinking of what to say. "Then what? I'm your sister, please tell me."

He stopped, turning his head to face her to see the deep concern on her face, biting his bottom lip in nervousness.

He finally let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Alright, you win..."

She blinked, not thinking he'd give in that easily.

He twitched as if his nerves were on fire which they kind of were considering he was still experiencing Ghost Heat.

He just had to tell someone about this.

It was eating him up inside and he didn't know what to do.

He had to talk to someone even if it was his sister.

"This is really hard for me to say, Jazz..." He lowered his head as his black hair covered his face causing his sister to be unable to see his blue eyes. "I felt weird a week ago and went to see Frostbite about it. He told me I was experiencing something called 'Ghost Heat'." Jazz blinked at him, tilting her head confused. "It's meant to make my hormones stronger..."

He blushed after saying that and she nodded without saying a word.

She now realised that this was a very embarrassing topic for Danny, but he wanted to get this out ... to tell someone.

"He also explained how ghost reproduction works..." Danny's face went even redder and Jazz snorted causing him to scowl at her. "...it's because a pretty powerful ghost can reproduce with a reliable source of ectoplasm."

His sister was smart.

A genius even.

She could figure out what he meant just by that one sentence.

"Wait, are you saying ghosts can get pregnant without a partner?" Jazz questioned her brother, eyes wide.

"Not just that, but both males and females can due to how organs used are different from humans."

The nineteen-year-old just nodded her head, astounded at this new bit of information, but frowned when she realised something.

_Why_ was her brother telling her this?

It was embarrassing him to even look at her, so why tell her?

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked and started to get a bad feeling when Danny lifted his head up, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Because ... I'm pregnant, Jazz.."

Jazz blinked, staring at her brother before a small smile cracked across her face. "Danny, don't play jokes on me. I can clearly see you aren't."

This seemed to irritate the younger of the two. "Ghosts don't gain as much weight as humans do. I'm also only in my first week."

Jazz still stared at Danny, curiosity now showing in her aquamarine eyes. "How could you tell?"

Danny turned his head away from her while folding his arms across his chest as if to not give her the indentation that he was pouting. "I didn't. Frostbite could though. It's obvious in my Ghost form."

The older of the two Fenton children blinked, surprised at this new bit of information. "Can I see?"

Danny swallowed, keeping his eyes away from his sister and transformed. The bright rings flashing over his body, changing his blue pyjamas into the hazmat suit he usually wore in ghost form along with his black hair to a snowy white and his blue eyes to neon green.

He may have not been aware of it before he went into the Zone, but now that he was it really bothered him.

Jazz blinked as she looked at her brother's form once he had changed.

He had a brighter glow, was slightly see-through and in his abdominal area, he had what looked like an extra organ that was feeding ectoplasm to around five eggs. They were tiny, but Jazz could guess that like with human pregnancies they would get bigger as time passed.

The thing is her brother had five eggs in him ... how big would they get compared to a regular baby?

"Can you quit looking now? It's really uncomfortable..." Danny muttered out as Jazz lifted her gaze back to her brother and smiled at him.

"Sorry, Danny. I guess I'm just surprised is all."

"Yea, me too." He shifted back to his human form causing Jazz to tilt her head.

"Shouldn't you stay in ghost-form? I saw that the ectoplasm in your ghost-form helped supply the egg's nutrients."

Danny stared at her in surprise for confronting him about that.

Sure, he probably should make sure these eggs were healthy when he nested, but he was still getting used to the idea.

The idea that because he's also half-ghost he could get pregnant.

It seemed so surreal to him.

So abnormal yet it was normal to ghosts.

He grew up human, so getting used to ghost customs and biology was another thing he had to do.

"Jazz, I can't disappear for nearly five months just to lay ghost eggs," Danny told his sister which only caused her to snicker and him to glare at her.

"Do you really have to lay them?" She asked while lifting a brow with a smirk.

"I don't know. I was just told to leave a week or so before I nest since I'll be very aggressive around that time," Danny told her, turning away and collapsing on his bed. "Are we done here?"

She just giggled at his irritated behaviour, chalking it up to him being just a teenager or a part of his pregnancy.

"Yea, Danny, we're done." She turned to walk out of the room before turning to face him with a smile. "Thanks for telling me I'm going to be an Aunt soon!"

She then left his room, leaving a blushing Danny in his room, mumbling to himself, "I don't even know if they'll be like me or not..."

_**FentonWorks - July 30th Monday - Morning**_

Danny had just come out of the bathroom once again after taking ten minutes out of his shower time to throw up before finally having said shower. It was one day into his third week and he was already getting annoyed at the continuous flu-like symptoms that made him want to throw up everything he ate. Whenever he smelt something horrendous his parents made he wanted to upchuck too.

Or it could be the opposite where he was eating everything out of the fridge just like his Dad did.

He absolutely hoped that his well-toned physique wouldn't be ruined by the end of this.

He was only seventeen!

He shouldn't be having kids or whatever was inside these eggs!

He let out a loud sigh as he headed down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen before taking a seat at the table.

His Mother was cooking bacon and eggs while he noticed from the corner of his eye that his Father was working on another invention.

He cringed at being so close to a dangerous weapon, especially in his current state.

He absentmindedly placed a hand on where his eggs were located before realising what he was doing and placed it back by his side.

It still didn't sit right with him that his Dad was making a ghost-weapon at the table.

It could go off on accident and hit him ... not that it hasn't happened before in the past...

Though for some reason it worried him more now.

His Dad looked up and grinned at him, not noticing the slight discomfort of his son. "Danny-boy! You're already up!?" Jack placed the screwdriver down and stopped tinkering with the new weapon.

Danny nodded, smiling at his Dad with an unsure smile on his face. "Yea, Dad, didn't sleep well last night."

Which was partially true.

He had to get up halfway through the night to throw up his dinner and couldn't get back to sleep because of it.

Now he knew what his Mum went through with him and Jazz.

It's not fun...

That was when his mother came over, putting the plate with bacon and eggs down in front of Danny. The teenager looked over the food to make sure there was no ectoplasm mixed in with the food. He picked up his fork and moved the food around to check, but maybe having ectoplasm mixed in would help the eggs.

He didn't know.

So, Danny began eating his breakfast as he noticed his sister finally come into the kitchen, giving him a smile as she sat down at the table and began eating her own breakfast. His Mother sat down after she had finished setting everyone's breakfast down, giving her son a concerned look.

"Danny, are you alright?" She asked her son causing him to look up at her in confusion. "You've been sick for more than a week. Maybe we should take you to a doctor, sweetie."

Danny swallowed the food he had in his mouth before shaking his head and giving his Mother a smile. "No, it's alright, Mum. I must've just caught a bug when I went shopping at the mall a week or so ago."

He hated lying to his parents, but he had gotten used to the habit over the past three years.

It was something he had to do.

He was still unsure if they would accept him.

And now that he had these eggs in him he didn't know what they'd think of him if they knew that too.

It was another thing he was worried about, especially with what Frostbite said when he began getting aggressive and putting on weight.

It made him wince inwardly.

He was even more of a freak now...

"Are you sure?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine, Mads!" Jack exclaimed, food still in his mouth. "He's a Fenton after all!"

Maddie seemed to take this in before sighing and nodding and continuing to eat.

Danny took this as a good sign that his mother wasn't going to worry about his 'bug' anymore.

The family continued eating; once breakfast was over with Danny headed back up to his room with his sister following him.

He turned around to see her as she closed the door behind them, giving him a worried look and he knew what it was about.

"Are you planning on telling anyone else?"

He swallowed, running a hand through his thick messy hair. His gaze aimed at the other side of his room, away from her. "I was planning on telling Sam and Tucker once I see them again at school. That way I had more people to talk to about it..."

"What about Mum and Dad?"

Danny turned his gaze back to his sister with wide eyes. "What?" A nervous smile spread across his face as his anxiety rose up inside him. "Jazz, you know how they are. I can't tell them about this."

This only caused his sister to give him a look as if to tell him that he probably should. "Danny, we don't know what will happen to the eggs after they hatch. If they'll stay in the Zone or you'll have to take care of them."

He swallowed again at hearing this.

He knew this was true.

They didn't know what would become of the eggs after they hatched.

Would they stay in the Ghost Zone?

Or would he have to take care of them ... like an actual parent?

"B...But..." He stuttered out, biting his bottom lip as he looked away from his sister again. "...how will they react? They always go on about dissecting ghosts ... me especially..." He lowered his head as he said this and he couldn't help but feel that familiar fear he used to feel when he was fourteen.

The sudden weight of a hand on his shoulder caused him to lift his gaze back up to his sister as she gave him a smile. "We'll think of something, Danny."

He gave her his own version of a smile. "Thanks, Jazz."

_**FentonWorks - August 2nd Thursday - Night**_

The cold night air blew through the open window in Danny's room causing the adolescent to shiver under his light covers. He wasn't told that this 'Ghost Heat' would also affect how he was around the weather. He may have a cold core, but right now it wasn't helping him a lot.

A light breeze in the wind could make him shiver as if he was in Antarctica.

A light ray of sunlight could make him swelter in the heat as if he was in the desert.

It really annoyed him, but he knew and hoped it'd stop once this was over.

The teenager groaned, mumbling to himself and shifting around in his comfy bed. "I don't wanna get up..." He grumbled out. He nudged his face into his pillow as if to prove that point. A low growl came up from his throat as he sat up in his bed, glaring at the other side of his room. A frown plastered on his face and lips set into a thin line.

His eyes narrowed as he placed a hand on his stomach and groaned. "Why am I hungry at this hour?"

He blinked and took his hand away from there, turning his head to the other wall.

'_That's right. I'm pregnant. I'm meant to have cravings for food at odd hours of the day_,' He thought to himself as he got out of bed, still grumbling under his breath about getting up.

He poked his head out of his doorway, scanning the dark and empty hallway of the Fenton home. He then went intangible and slid through the floor, landing in the kitchen. He looked around once more as he turned back into tangibility before heading over to the fridge. Danny quietly opened the refrigerator, eyeing each piece of food with a look of want in his eye.

Before he could grab anything he heard footsteps coming from the doorway and turned his head with wide eyes.

He shouldn't have come down here just for a midnight snack.

It was obvious he'd be found out.

Who else in his family gets up in the middle of the night for a snack other than sleepwalking?

His Father...

"Um ... Dad..." Danny said, pulling on a surprised face and smile. "...what are you doing up?"

Danny tried not to seem nervous in front of his confused Father, but it was hard when the fridge light illuminated his face.

The older of the two male Fentons tilted his head and stared at his son in bewilderment. "Danny? I didn't know you liked to have midnight snacks?"

"I ... um ... don't actually, but I was hungry and decided to have something," He answered, smiling sheepishly at his Father.

This answer caused Jack to beam at his son, bounding over to the teen as Danny stepped aside for the man to look inside the fridge instead.

"Then how we have our snacks together before we head back to bed! A little Father-Son bonding time!" Jack exclaimed, patting Danny on the back a little too hard.

"S...Sure, Dad..." Danny replied, wincing a little at the way his Father showed affection was by slapping people or crushing them.

He loved his Dad, but in his current state, he _really_ didn't like it.

Danny walked over to the table to sit down as his Father brought out two plates of fudge from the fridge. The teenager was surprised his Father would let him have any since it was his Dad's favourite food. Jack placed a plate in front of Danny and another in front of himself as he too sat down.

"Um ... you sure you want me to have your extra fudge slice, Dad?" Danny asked as Jack nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Course, Son, this is the best way to bond! By sharing our favourite foods! Next time we should try yours!"

Danny blinked in bewilderment as his Dad began digging into his fudge slice.

He had been on a fishing trip with his Dad and a hunting one with his Mum but hardly got to spend time with them since either he was ghost-fighting or they were.

He never got to know who his parents were outside of their profession.

A smile spread across Danny's face as he took his fork, shoved it into the fudge, cutting a piece off and shoved the piece into his mouth.

His smile brightened when he realised he was actually spending time with his Dad even if it was during eating fudge.

It was nice from the usual.

It felt so serene.

It was great to be able to spend time with his Dad without a ghost attack.

He only wished that he could do this more often.

He got to spend time with his friends and his sister, but never his parents.

Not only that, but he'd been feeling more anxious around them.

Scared even.

He knew it was because of the possibility of them catching him, but there was another reason.

Was he really starting to be affected by his pregnancy and see his parents as threats?

He hoped not.

They didn't know it was him and if they ever found out they'd accept him, right?

Once the two finished up; Jack put their plates in the sink, hugged Danny for the 'great-bonding-time' before skipping upstairs and back to his and Maddie's room. Danny just stared after his Father before shaking his head with a smile on his face.

It didn't last however as Danny put a hand once more to his abdominal area, biting his lip. "This is going to get worse, isn't it...?"

He let out a long sigh, taking his hand away before heading back up to his own room, going the normal way this time.


	3. The Haze Of August

_**With chapter 3 I was planning on cutting out August all together and getting Danny straight back to school, but then I thought that I want to show how he goes with being it just only him and his family as he gets used to knowing he's pregnant. Also, the moment with Danny and Jack at the end of the last chapter was a spur of the moment thing that I added last minute, so I decided to try and add something with him and Maddie too. I have seen some of your comments and Danny will indeed start to grow into the parental role as his pregnancy gets near the end, but he's still getting used to the idea that with being half-ghost that he can get pregnant. I will say that there will be moments that Danny will show protectiveness and not realise it until afterwards since they're instinctual from his ghost-half.**_

_**I also don't want to write too much information about culture and biology for ghosts right now. So, I'm only going give you the large bit of information you received in the first chapter and some more info in this chap. Then I'll stop for a while and just focus on Danny's problems.**_

_**Also if you guys have any ideas what I can put in upcoming chapters for things I can have Danny do that aren't all to do with his pregnancy like maybe school, hanging out with friends and so on. If you have ideas for him reacting TO the pregnancy like outbursts for in the later months those are good too. Just leave a review with your idea or pm me and I'll think about it, kay. If I use your idea I'll be sure to credit you in an AN.**_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Word Count - 3,907 (Not including ANs)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Haze of August**_

_**FentonWorks - August 6th Monday - Evening**_

It was just after lunch in the Fenton household; the family had had a normal lunch for once, but Danny had kept glancing at his parents before he got the thoughts out of his head.

He had to stop worrying about it.

Right after lunch was over Danny's parents had gone down to the lab right after and his sister had headed off to the library which left him alone.

Again.

His friends were away and he had nothing to do.

How was he supposed to do this the rest of summer?

His irritation and boredom grew each day and he was getting tired of it.

Not only that, but the bouts of sickness he's been having was just as annoying as ever.

He wasn't one for wishing for school, but his friends won't be back until school is back on and he kind of wished it was already.

A loud sigh left the teen's lips as he stood to his feet, passing by the fridge and stopping. He glanced at it and frowned as a random thought ran through his head. He had only just eaten and yet he was craving something else to eat. A low growl escaped his lips, knowing what the cause for it was. He grabbed the handle and opened the fridge door, eyeing everything inside before finally, his eyes found what he wanted.

His hands grasped around the glass tube that his parents left in the fridge, eyeing it, looking over his shoulder in the direction that the lab was in.

Was it a good idea to drink this in human-form?

He swallowed, turning back to the tube in his hand that contained a gooey mass of green ectoplasm.

"Why did I have to have cravings too...?" He muttered out, groaning.

He popped the cork, put the tube to his lips and drank the contents of the tube. He drained the gooey substance as it flowed down his throat through his body and into his extra organ. He knew it was still there even in human-form but didn't know how the eggs handled his human-form's version of organs and blood. So, he guessed craving ectoplasm and drinking it for the eggs was better than staying in ghost-form all the time.

However, he probably would have to transform since the ectoplasm in his ghost-form would be better for the eggs than the ectoplasm he consumes in human-form.

He was still getting used to all of this.

He couldn't stay in ghost-form that long with his parents hanging around.

He didn't have his friends to send them on a 'wild-ghost-chase' at the moment.

He'd have to improvise.

After drinking the entire tube dry he snuck over to the sink, washed it out and quietly placed it back inside the fridge. He didn't want it to look like it'd been taken out of the fridge and left in the sink. He had to put it back and make it look like it had tipped over; placing it on its side near some ectoplasm nearby that had already spilled over that hadn't been cleaned up yet.

A sigh of relief left his lips as he closed the door with a small smile gracing his lips.

It was ripped off almost instantly as he jerked up, shooting up the stairs and down the hall towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Danny flung himself over the toilet bowl and hacked up the green, syrupy substance he'd just drunk back up.

It was a horrible feeling.

It was vile.

It made him feel weak.

He hated it.

He coughed up another bout of ectoplasm, eyes closed, ignoring the sick feeling in his abdomen as he pushed the button for the flush.

"Maybe ... that wasn't such a good idea..." He muttered to himself, leaning over the bowl and glaring down at the swirling colours of green as it began to clear out.

He coughed into his hand a few times before letting out a small groan, getting up and washing his hands and face before heading into his room. The teenager closed his bedroom door once inside, letting the familiar rings of light go over his body as a rush of cold fluttered over him. He shivered at the sensation but didn't care. He felt that it was wrong to stay human all the time especially while pregnant with ghost-eggs.

It made him feel guilty.

He didn't want that guilt but knew it'd follow him no matter what he did.

These eggs were his responsibility whether he liked it or not.

He turned his attention to his full-length mirror and scrutinized his reflection.

He still looked pretty skinny.

His physique was still toned and built-up.

He hadn't gained any weight from the eggs yet.

Though he knew that would change.

He swallowed, eyes wandering down to his abdominal area where said eggs were and just ... stared.

"It ... still blows my mind..." He muttered out, biting his bottom lip as he tentatively placed a gloved hand over where the eggs were located.

He knew where they were he could see them in ghost-form due to his see-through form.

He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes; his hand massaging over his abdomen.

He had been feeling a slight pain down there for a while considering it's around his pelvis. He had a feeling it'd get worse when the eggs got larger which probably would spur his mood-swings and aggressive behaviour later on.

What male wouldn't hate something pushing down on their pelvis from the inside?

A moan escaped his lips but caught himself realising the sound that he just made. He blinked, looking around his room before looking at where his hand was, massaging where his eggs were located and took them away, blushing.

"Strengethed hormones..." He muttered out. "...right..."

_"Six ghosts located upstairs by fifteen feet," _A familiar voice caught Danny out of his musings, turning towards the door with wide eyes. _"One powerful and five weak..."_

"Jack, that's Danny's room!" He heard his Mother exclaim.

"Then let's get those ghosts and tear them apart before they hurt our son!" He heard his Father shout as he heard the sound of footsteps run up the stairs.

Danny seemed to freeze at those words.

He knew his parents.

He knew how they were.

However, hearing those words come from his Dad's mouth caused something inside Danny to snap.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach, a low growl escaping his lips as his green eyes narrowed at the door.

The footsteps got louder and Danny knew then that his parents ... were threats.

They were threats to him and ... they were threats to his young.

He blinked a few times, shook his head, putting a hand to it with a confused frown on his face. "What was that?"

"Danny!"

He froze up, quickly calling up his rings to change back to human as his parents burst through his bedroom door, nearly knocking his door down to see him standing in the middle of his room. "Um ... what's up?" Was the only thing he could come up with once his parents barged in.

The two adults stared at their teenage son before looking at each other as Jack nodded at his wife and started wandering around the room with the Fenton Ghost Scanner as Maddie approached Danny. Her violet eyes scanning her son's form, carefully, making sure that he was in fact okay.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yea, Mum, I'm fine. What are you two doing?" He asked, looking back at his Father.

"There was a ghost!" His Dad exclaimed and Danny winced at the shout.

He had heightened senses after all.

Sensitive hearing being one of them.

"There was?" Danny questioned, blinking his eyes, trying to act oblivious to this. "I didn't see any ghosts."

_"Six ghosts four feet in front of you. You must be some sort of idiot not to see the ghosts," _The machine spoke up in Jack's hands.

However, the only person in front of Jack was his son; who just gave him a nervous grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. Maddie frowned, folding her arms across her chest, narrowing her eyes at her son.

"Danny, are you hiding anything from us?" She asked, eyeing his every movement.

He just shook his head at her. "No, Mum. Maybe that thing is malfunctioning again."

Jack looked down at the invention with a contemplative frown on his face. "He's right, Mads. Our inventions could just be malfunctioning again. They've always targeted Danny."

Maddie eyed her son before sighing as Jack headed out of the room. She stopped before giving Danny one final look and left. The teenager let out a sigh of relief, wiping his forehead as it had sweat on it.

"That was close..." He turned back to the mirror for a moment before stopping and looking at where his parents left. "Wait..." He put a hand on his stomach with a frown on his face. "...why did I react so protectively against my parents?"

_**FentonWorks - August 14th Tuesday - Night**_

"Danny!" The voice of his Mum called up to him from the basement as he just finished a second helping of that night's dinner at the table. "Can you come down here, please?!"

He blinked, looking at his empty plate in his hands before glancing over to the open door to the basement with a light wince. "I...I'll be there in a second, Mum!" Danny responded to his Mother.

Danny headed over to the sink and washed his plate of the crumbs and sauce leftover from his dinner.

His sister had once again gone to the library for studying while his Dad had gone to the nearby supermarket to buy groceries.

The only reason his Dad wanted to go was to stock-up on more fudge, but his Mum had been worried that his Dad would forget about the other things they need, so she wrote out a list for him.

She also told him to not use all the money on fudge since that was the reason she sent him.

Though Danny had a feeling his Dad would forget anyway and come back with bags full of fudge and ham.

Not that Danny minded ... he was craving some meat right now...

He shook his head, noticing his plate was clean, turned the tap off and placed it in the dish-rack beside the sink. The teenager turned around, taking a deep breath and headed over to the basement, walking down the steps one at a time. Once at the bottom he peeked around the corner and blinked at seeing his Mother using the mop to clean some green ecto-goop mess that had probably been made after another invention mishap.

She turned her head and smiled at him, pointing over to some supplies on the table nearby that also had plans for more inventions on top. "Sweetie, could you help me clean up before your Father gets back?"

Danny eyed the mess then looked over at the supplies, warily. "But ... the lab is always a mess. Why does it matter now?"

This seemed to cause his Mum to laugh, lightheartedly. "I like to think that cleaning the lab every once in a while will keep things organized. That way we don't lose anything important."

The dark-haired teen stared at his Mother with wide eyes.

He had never heard his Mother say something like that before.

Sure, she's told him to clean his room or the lab, but never said why.

Now it made sense to him why she likes to keep things clean.

So, she doesn't lose anything she's working on.

He'd probably feel the same way about his NASA posters and rocket models if they were lost whenever his room was messy.

He'd flip out if that happened.

He smiled at his Mum and nodded at her, "Sure thing, Mum."

Maddie allowed a smile to grace her features as Danny grabbed the supplies and began spraying the goop that was stuck on the walls of the lab before wiping it off with the rag. She eyed her son with careful eyes as he worked on cleaning the walls of the lab. He was precise in how he did things and made sure to not leave a speck of green left before going back over to the water bucket and rinsing the rag.

The woman gripped the handle of the mop, shoulders tense as her eyes stayed on her son.

Her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

She couldn't shake this feeling that something was amiss.

That there were signs all around her saying something was going on with her boy, but she was ignoring them.

She knew something was wrong.

She just didn't want to see them.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it; eyes studying her son once more as he went back over to the bucket to wash the cloth out once more. She shook her head before finally, "Danny, you sure you're alright?"

He turned to look over at his Mum, noticing how she hadn't moved from her position with the mop.

It unnerved him.

_'Has she been watching me this whole time...?'_ He thought to himself, shivering at that thought. Then he realised that she had asked him a question, blinking away his shock. "Um ... what do you mean?"

"You've been sick a lot recently and I just want to know if your alright, Danny," She replied and he could tell that the worry in her voice and her expression was genuine.

He let out a soft sigh.

So that was it.

She was just worried about him because he'd been sick.

_'Well, it was morning sickness, but I can't tell her that...'_ He thought to himself, inwardly wincing at that. "I'm fine. As I said before it's just a bug I caught."

"Sweetie, you've had this _bug_ for weeks. Maybe we should take you to a doctor or at least let me..."

He cut her off by shaking his head at her and smiling at her to reassure her. "I'm fine, Mum. Really."

She eyed him once more, letting her lips fall into a thin line as he turned around to continue cleaning the walls. Maddie however, kept an eye on her son as she swept the goop on the floor in a corner to be cleaned up.

She couldn't shake the feeling that he was lying to her.

That he's been doing so for years.

She didn't like that.

Once the two had cleaned the lab, making sure it was spick and span for when Jack got back from the shops they headed back upstairs. Danny immediately headed up to his room while Maddie stayed in the kitchen to get something to drink. She watched him head up to his room with a sad smile.

Danny ran down the hall, closing the door behind him and putting a hand to his beating heart. "No way. There's ... just no way ... that, Mum, suspects anything..." He stared with wide eyes at the floor as fear came over his body.

What if she did?

What would she do?

Would she tell his Dad?

Would she dissect him?

He choked, placing a hand on his abdomen, closing his eyes and growling. "What is happening to me...?"

_**FentonWorks - August 19th Sunday - Morning**_

It was just over halfway through August; making it a little over a month since Danny found out he was the ghost equivalent of pregnant. He was still having small bouts of morning sickness and only about a week or so ago started having cravings for anything sprinkled in ectoplasm which he had to sneak by his parents especially the keen eyes of his Mother.

Right now, it was early morning and the teenager was sleeping in his bed with the covers off him, brows furrowed.

A light shiver wracked his body as a cool wisp of air escaped his lips, making him groan and sit up. He glared out his window before letting out a low snarl, blinking his eyes and shaking his head.

He hopped off of his bed, allowing the familiar rings to travel up his body and change him into his ghost-form. The teenager phased through his bedroom wall, flying up to near the Ops Centre and allowing his ectoplasmic-green eyes to scan the air for the ghost that dared to disturb his sleep ... even if it was disturbed enough already by morning sickness and fevers.

His heightened hearing noticed a change in the sound around him, whirling around he just about dodged pink soundwaves that bounced off the metal UFO that was behind him due to the anti-ghost technology that enhanced it. He narrowed his eyes and growled as his eyes lay on the fiery-haired and green-eyed ghost known as Ember McLain.

"Hey, Dipstick, been a while ain't it?" She smirked at him as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yea. I was hoping you guys were giving me a break since it was summer vacation and all," Danny growled out, turning around to fully face the female ghost, alighting his hands with green-ghostly energy as he did so.

Her smirk suddenly vanished from her face once he was fully facing her before a look of shock replaced it. "Wait, what?" She flew straight up to him and looked at his ... abdominal area which made him uncomfortable. "No way. You're having eggs!"

His hands distinguished the energy from his hands, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back. "Can you quit that! It's weird and ... uncomfortable...!" She blinked at him as he let go of her shoulders, putting a hand behind his neck and rubbed it. "What's the big deal anyway?"

"The big deal!" Ember cried out, surprising Danny. "Walker could have my hide for attacking you!"

"Um ... why?" Danny asked, eyes looking anywhere but his enemy that seemed to be acting nice for some reason.

Ember stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. "You mean to tell me that no one told you?"

"Tell me what? All I was told was ghost-reproduction..."

A frown crossed Ember's features. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, they didn't tell you that ghosts aren't allowed to attack pregnant ghosts since it could stop them from nesting and allowing the baby-ghosts to hatch and so on."

This sounded like a normal conversation topic to Ember, but not to Danny.

Danny stared at his ghostly enemy for a moment as all this clicked in his head. "So, all my enemies are exempted from fighting me now? For how long?"

"As long as it takes for those eggs to hatch," She huffed, furrowing her brow, sounding irritated. "Now I'm going to have to somehow explain to _whole_ Ghost Zone you're off-limits because you're pregnant with eggs."

"No ghosts for four months..." Danny muttered under breath, realising how good that sounded. How much time he'd get to himself. "YES!"

He felt like throwing a party.

Or dancing in his room.

No ghosts for four months!

He was ghost-free and had all that time to himself, school and just have a life again!

Ember rolled her eyes at Danny's reaction before a thought went through her mind; eyes going back to the eggs in the extra organ in Danny's abdominal area. "I know I have no right to ask, but ... whose the ghost..."

Danny blinked, unsure of what she meant before realisation came upon him.

His face went a bright green and he waved his arms around, shaking his head from side to side. "No, no! I didn't do any of that!"

"Then how...?" The question hung in the air until Ember understood, mouth hung open, eyes staring at Danny. "Oh, Dipstick ... wow..."

"I was just told that powerful ghosts get pregnant if they don't ... have a mate..." He said, muttering the last bit.

"Yes, but I didn't know it'd happen to you." A thoughtful look crossed Ember's face as she floated in front of Danny. "The Ghost Zone hasn't had any new eggs in a while especially since Plasmius killed his." Danny stared at Ember, horrified at what he had heard. "Let's hope you don't make that mistake too."

"H...He what?" He stuttered out, almost unable to speak.

Vlad had killed his eggs?

Why would he do that?

Didn't he always say he wanted a son?

Wouldn't that have been his chance?

Or was there another reason why?

Danny didn't have the answers.

But what Ember said ... the thought terrified him...

"How about you focus on those eggs first, Dipstick," She told him, pointing at his stomach area and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around there to hide the eggs, blushing. "You may not know this, but we ghosts love to see new life come into the Ghost Zone." She coughed a bit and Danny understood that she was hinting it was because that they're dead. "So when a ghost announces that they're pregnant it's a _huge_ celebration."

"I...It is?" Danny sputtered, surprised, taken aback by this.

Ember nodded her head at him, planting a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him. "You may not like it, but I _have_ to tell everyone. If I don't more ghosts will attack you and some might feel at fault if they cause you to lose your eggs."

Danny froze at those words.

Why did he feel so attached to these things?

They were growing inside him, so he was like the parent.

They were his eggs.

It hurt his head to think about.

But her words cut him deep.

"Ghosts think eggs are _that_ important?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. You may not think so right now, but you'll get used to those eggs inside you, Dipstick." Ember patted his shoulder causing Danny to frown.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

She stopped and looked as though she was thinking before she smiled. "I just told you, Dip." She turned around to fly away. "See ya!" With that, she gave him a wink and flew off down into the Fenton home; Danny's best guess was the basement back to the Ghost Zone to tell the ghosts the news.

Danny was stunned at Ember's response to him.

She had seemed nice to him after she found out he was pregnant.

Were ghost-babies that rare that ghosts celebrate it?

He hoped not.

He didn't want to make this a big deal.

At least not yet.

A yawn escaped his mouth, turning invisible he phased back down into his room, changing back to human-form and collapsing on his bed. "I'll think about it later. Right now ... sleep..."


	4. Secrets Keep Coming

_**Here's chapter 4 of 'Phantom Embryo' and what I'm trying to do is show Danny's character growth through his pregnancy which I've said previously, so it's a slow progression in the first few chapters, especially without Sam and Tucker around or with him being on holidays with just his family around. But once he's back at school he'll have to face Dash and Lancer as well as regular school studies. So yes, later on, I intend for Danny to freak out in school due to his pregnancy.**_

_**Also, with the coronavirus thing happening I'm cooped up in my house like a lot of others, so writing fanfiction, drawing and gaming is all I've been doing the last week. I get writer's block a lot, but that doesn't mean I won't try and update as much as possible within this period. Hope you guys stay safe.**_

_**And hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Word Count - 3,322 (Not including ANs)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Surprises Keep Coming**_

_**FentonWorks - August 20th Monday - Morning**_

When Danny woke up the next morning he found an invitation on his desk beside his bed to what he presumed to be a Ghost Zone version of a baby shower for _his_ eggs that was being hosted by Ember and held on Skulker's Island. The invite broke down in detail what would happen at the shower. It was pretty much like one in the human world only difference was it was with ghosts ... that were his enemies.

He felt sick.

Ember was hosting it.

It would be held on Skulker's Island.

Would Skulker disable his traps?

He had to if he was going to have visitors over for a party.

It made Danny wonder how happy the hunter was about using his Island as a venue for a baby shower for his supposed _prey_.

Danny didn't want to think about that or else he'd end up throwing up and it was too early for that.

Not that it never was...

In his opinion, he'd rather it be held by someone he was on good terms with like Dora or Kitty and for venues ... the FarFrozen or Poindexter's would do.

Just not Ember and Skulker...

'_What possessed them to think they'd do a great job at this?_' Danny thought to himself as he stared down at the invite in irritation.

The only good thing that came out of this was that it wasn't until September 30th.

That was nearly a full month away.

He still had time to think it over and worry about other stuff for the time being.

Which was kind of good...

A knock at his door, surprised him causing the teenager to look up as it opened and his sister entered. He folded his arms across his chest and growled at her. "I could've been changing, you know?"

She lifted an eyebrow, closing the door behind her back. "Sorry, Danny..." She gave him a sheepish smile and his frown dissipated as he sighed.

"What is it you want?"

"I wanted to check up on you. Is that so bad?"

His shoulders tensed up at her question, glaring at her for a brief moment before looking away at the opposite wall. "You don't need to do that, Jazz. I'm fine."

"Danny..."

He fidgeted with the paper in his hands, eyes landing back on it before passing it over to his sister without a word.

He kept his eyes on his bedsheets and off of his sister as she took the invite from him, grasping the edges and reading it.

He could almost hear her smirking to herself and the small snorts of laughter she was trying to keep to herself as he curled in on himself in embarrassment.

It was stupid.

He didn't want to go.

But it was rude if he didn't.

Ghosts rarely saw or had eggs, so this was a big event to them.

He _had_ to go ... no matter how much he didn't want to.

He didn't know how many ghosts would be going between his enemies _and_ allies.

That part also made him anxious about this.

He heard the rustle of paper as Jazz placed the sheet with neat green ink on his desk and eyed him with a smile. "So, you going?"

He gave her a small shrug. "I...I don't know. I kind of want to get my thoughts together first. This is still really weird to me."

"I get that, Danny, but it sounds like this is a big thing in the Ghost Zone," Jazz explained, turning her gaze back to the paper. "Maybe you should go just to humour them."

"I know it's a big thing, Jazz!" Danny exclaimed, still trying to keep his voice down since it was early morning. "But it's a new thing for me. I just don't know."

Jazz gave her brother a sympathetic smile before approaching him, sitting down beside him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Would you like it if I came along with you? That way you're not alone and feeling awkward the whole time there."

Danny's ice-blue gaze flickered to his sister's aquamarine ones, noting the concern in her eyes. "You'd do that? But school would be back on by then..."

She just smiled at him, running a hand through his messy hair to calm him down. "It's not until the end of September. We can think of an excuse for me to come back here, okay?"

Danny lowered his head so that his fringe was covering his eyes. "But would you really wanna come? I don't even know what it's like..."

"I don't mind, Danny. If you don't feel comfortable going alone then I'll go with you. That's what sisters do for their brothers," She told him, lifting herself to kiss him on the forehead.

A light frown crossed his features at that show of affection from his sister as he poked his tongue out at her. "Jazz, I'm too old for that!"

The older Fenton sibling just laughed, swiping his shoulder in fun banter. "You're never too old for hugs and kisses, Danny."

A light smile graced his face as he looked away from her. "I guess not..."

_**FentonWorks - August 28th Tuesday - Noon**_

It was another day in his boring summer vacation. Once Danny had gotten out of bed, thrown-up until he knew nothing was left he had a shower before going downstairs to have breakfast. His sister had left for the library an hour ago and his parents were currently out patrolling the town for any ghostly activity.

That left him in the house alone.

Yet again...

He let out a low groan, pouring some cereal into a bowl along with some milk before eating it up.

After he was finished he left his bowl by the sink, stretched and transformed into his ghostly half, phasing up out of the roof of his house and flying over Amity.

A serene smile grew across his face as he spread his arms out and let out a sigh.

This was what he needed.

Something to let all his worries melt away.

He always liked flying.

It helped him relieve his stress more than enough times.

It helped to clear his head up of what was going on in his life.

He didn't want to think about his parents.

He didn't want to think that he was pregnant with ghost eggs.

He just wanted to fly and get rid of any stress or anxiety he had over this situation.

His blissful flight was ruined when his sensitive ears picked up the charging of a gun most probably aimed at him and not just any gun.

It was one he was familiar with.

It was a ghost weapon.

He whirled around, twisting his body as the laser just barely missed him. He winced at knowing this, eyeing the red glow shooting off into the distance before it disappeared and finally turned his full attention to the one who shot the laser at him.

His parents - or the one with a better shot; his Mother.

His eyes narrowed at them as a snarl spread across his features, arms wrapping protectively around his middle as if to protect his eggs from the hunters.

He was already feeling queasy from that move he pulled before.

He kept vibrant green eyes on both adults as they too eyed him, unsure about this sudden behaviour.

He never snarled in that way.

And why was he covering his middle?

Maddie frowned, her eyes roaming his form until she noticed how his stomach area was see-through and she could just barely see a hint of what looked like eggs possibly the size of chicken eggs barely hidden behind his arms. The female Fenton's eyes widened, lowering her weapon and gesturing for her husband to do the same as he looked at her confused.

She didn't answer him and instead continued to look at the snarling ghost.

'_He's acting like ... a pregnant woman..._' She thought to herself, blinking in disbelief. '_But that's impossible. Ghosts can't have children. They don't have the right organs required to have them._' Maddie shook her head of this thought and looked back up at Phantom; who seemed to have finally calmed down, but not enough to remove his arms. "Phantom!"

Said ghost blinked and looked down at Maddie, questioning why she was talking to him instead of shooting him.

"I have a question I want you to answer."

"Um..." Danny said, looking sceptical. "...sure I guess." However, he had this instinct to fly off, especially considering he was just shot at.

Maddie narrowed her eyes at the boy as he stayed in the air and away from her and Jack. "Can ghosts get pregnant?"

Danny flinched at her words, unknowingly uncovering his abdomen in the process. "Why ... would you ask that? I thought you believed we couldn't?"

The female Fenton kept her eyes on the ghost now being able to see the eggs in his abdominal area and she knew that Jack could see them too. "Because you're acting like a Mother does when pregnant. Those eggs ... their..." She cut herself off, staring at the eggs.

This didn't make sense.

It put everything they worked on to shame.

Ghosts could have kids and this was proof.

Phantom was going to have his own little spawns and it made her cringe.

And yet ... she couldn't lift her gun to shoot him again.

It'd be like shooting a soon-to-be Mother to Maddie and she couldn't do that.

She had two kids of her own and loved them to bits.

Her scientist side was strong and wanted nothing more than to shoot him down and dissect him, but the side of her that was a Mother more than anything else ... she couldn't do it.

She was a Mother before a scientist and ghost hunter.

This may be a ghost, but he was still having eggs which would turn into children later on.

He may be a ghost; his kids would be ghosts too.

But she couldn't destroy him.

"Mads..." She heard her husband's voice bring her out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, giving him a small smile in return. "I'm fine, Jack." She turned back to face Danny; who had once again covered his middle as though self-conscious of the eggs. "We...We can't hurt him, Jack..."

Her husband turned to her, surprise written across his face. "What? Why not?"

"He's pregnant, Jack. I don't know how, but even if he's a ghost I won't hurt him. Even if he's carrying five spawns that could bring havoc to Amity like the other ghosts I can't and won't harm someone that is expecting a child," Maddie explained to her husband as she finally put her ectogun back on her waist belt.

A small smile graced Jack's lips. "Don't worry, Mads. We can figure this out. We can look over the theory of ghost pregnancy again. I understand you don't want to hurt even a ghost that's pregnant."

Danny listened to his parents' conversation with shock written on his face.

His Mother had gone against her beliefs of shooting him and had put her gun done since he was pregnant.

He hadn't been expecting that.

Now it seemed both his parents were going to look over ghost pregnancy to see what they got wrong after seeing him.

Was this the start of something?

Was this the start of them initially accepting him?

He hoped so.

_**FentonWorks - August 31st Friday - Nightfall**_

The week went by slowly for Danny after he had received the invitation for the baby shower in the Ghost Zone on Skulker's Island and his parents had found out that his ghost-half was pregnant with ghost eggs making them evaluate their theory on ghost pregnancies. They were still unsure on a lot of things regarding how ghosts could conceive, but Danny kept quiet; biding his time for when it would be right to tell them the truth. If they thought it wrong to attack a pregnant ghost as other ghosts did then maybe he had a chance. Though he _was_ beyond terrified of what could happen at the baby shower, even if it was a month away. He had time to prepare himself for it.

The other thing on his mind was that next Wednesday would be the first day of school for his senior year.

He had been looking forward to it at first, but now he didn't know how to feel.

He was pregnant with ghost eggs and when he went back to school it'd hinder him a lot.

He especially didn't know when he'd start gaining weight which he was sure other kids would notice and tease him about.

That was something he didn't need in his school-life was another way for Dash to tease him.

"I can just picture Dash calling me Fatton already..." Danny groaned out, sitting at the kitchen table; head in his hands.

He didn't need this.

"Hey, Danno!" The said teenager jumped at the sound of his Dad's voice, turning around with a large grin on his face. "Guess what?"

"Um ... what?" Danny asked, trying to sound confused, but he was annoyed to be out of his thoughts.

His eyes darted around the kitchen, looking anywhere but at where Jack Fenton stood in the doorway.

His Father didn't seem to notice his son's expression and just grinned wider. "Vladdie's coming over for dinner tonight!"

The scrape of the chair was loud as Danny pushed it out and stared at his Dad with wide eyes. "What?!"

He stood there for a few moments as Jack just tilted his head, confused at his son's behaviour.

Danny, however, was having an inner conflict within himself to transform and fly off somewhere safe. After what he heard from Ember about Vlad killing his eggs he didn't want to see the man at all. There was a possibility that what happened was a mistake and Vlad hadn't killed his eggs, but it didn't stop Danny from worrying. The man could do something to him so that he'd lose his too.

It just seemed like something Vlad would do.

And since he was half-human was Vlad exempt from the whole 'ghosts-hurting-pregnant-ghosts' thing Ember had told him about?

That's probably what scared him most.

That Vlad could use his half-human status to attack him and kill his eggs.

Danny turned away from his Dad, walking out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to his room; knowing he was hyperventilating due to the fact he was working himself up.

Why had he done that?

He swallowed, finally reaching his room and closing the door once he was inside. He leaned against his door, staring across his room at the opposite wall, still breathing, hard.

Vlad was coming over and he couldn't stop it.

He just had to wait and see what happened.

He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip before placing a tentative hand on his abdomen.

And hope that Vlad wasn't planning to get rid of his eggs as he did to his own.

Hopefully...

As the hour went by Danny had decided to stay in his room as his parents waited for Vlad to arrive. His sister had come in to check on him a few times during the hour, but he'd always say that he was fine and that she should help their parents get dinner ready. Since their Dad would likely mess something up and their Mum would have to do everything over again.

Jazz had done so although a bit reluctantly.

She knew Danny was keeping things from her.

And he was.

He could feel that sick feeling come back once more and he gripped his stomach, groaning.

He didn't feel up for running to the toilet and throwing up again.

However, he knew this feeling wouldn't go away until after he saw Vlad.

He had to get confirmation from the man himself that he did indeed kill his eggs.

He had only heard it from Ember, so it was only a rumour from a passing ghost.

He didn't hear it from the actual person.

But that didn't mean Vlad could twist and manipulate his story to his liking just to get Danny to trust him.

The teenager clenched his hands together, taking in deep shaking breaths as he did so.

He could do just that and then after his trust was gained and when the time was right ... he'd make sure Danny went through the same thing.

The half-ghost swallowed as these thoughts whirled inside of his head, making him even more nervous about facing his arch-enemy.

He didn't even know if it had been a rumour at all.

It could've been true for all he knew.

He knew Vlad.

Vlad was a twisted, manipulative, sick fruitloop that wanted Danny as a son and his Mother as a wife and his Father dead, so he could have them to himself.

The teenager's breathing slowed down, a frown marring his features as he glared down at the floor. "A wife and a son?" Danny muttered out to himself.

That seemed to be all Vlad wanted.

Sure, he wanted power too, but that came second to him and his Mother.

Did all Vlad want ... was a family?

Someone to love and care for?

"No, that can't be, right? He's too crazy..."

But that yanking feeling in his gut told him otherwise.

Or was that just him wanting to vomit again?

He couldn't tell how nervous he was feeling at the moment.

"Okay, think about it..."

Vlad had lost his eggs.

Is that why he was so determined to find a replacement child ... in Danny?

The teenager swallowed, shaking his head in denial.

He had to be wrong.

That wasn't what Vlad was like.

He didn't care about anyone else apart from himself and his money.

That's all he cared about.

Yet he had this little inkling of hope bubble inside of him that Vlad did at one point care about kids...

His thought process was cut off as he heard a loud slam come from downstairs, turning around and opening his bedroom door to peer down the hall. He opened it fully to walk down the hall, anticipating every move he made just in case something popped out at him. He came to the railing above the staircase in front of the front door and stared down as his Father hugged Vlad.

"VLADDIE! It's so good to see you!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up and down as Vlad glared back.

"Yes, Jack, very nice," Vlad growled out, annoyed however the larger man didn't notice the tone. "Now can you let me go."

Jack let go of Vlad, grinning before rushing back into the kitchen to check on what Maddie was cooking. Vlad stood up straight, fixing his suit up before finally laying eyes on the teen atop the stairs that was narrowing his eyes at the older half-ghost.

Vlad just let a smirk flit across his face as he eyed Danny's dishevelled appearance. "Good evening, _Daniel_."

Said teen just let out a low snarl, especially at the way he said his name. "_Vlad_..."


	5. It Was An Accident

_**At first, the last two chapters weren't going to exist and I was going to make it that I skip August entirely, but I didn't like that which means that this chapter was already half-written I just had to figure out where to put it. I said previously that I wanted to show Danny's growth throughout his pregnancy and showing each month with something happening on a particular day while also skipping some days is how I'm doing it. I might make some days longer than others like with the first chapter for special events happening. I don't know yet. I can't think of every individual activity that Danny has to do throughout his daily life, so that's why I skip a lot.**_

_**Also to '**Voltaradragoness' **to your idea I'll just say that I wasn't planning on Vlad being a villain just someone that Danny stood on middle ground with, but now that you brought that up I kind of want to bring something more to their rivalry and sounded perfect. Thanks!**_

_**Anyways hope you enjoy and stay safe!**_

_**Word Count - 3,992 (Not including ANs)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: It Was An Accident**_

_**FentonWorks - August 31st Friday - Night**_

The two had stared at each other for a few moments or in Danny's case - glared. Then they were called into the kitchen for dinner which was spicy meatloaf with rice. Danny tried his best to eat but kept glancing up at Vlad as the adults chatted about this and that. He had noticed Jazz giving him concerned looks every so often, but he waved them off.

It was awkward.

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what to say.

No, he didn't want to say anything at all...

How could he?

He could still feel those nerves bubbling up inside of him that he'd worked himself up for.

He hated feeling this way; afraid...

But he knew that at some point tonight he'd have to confront Vlad...

He'd have to confirm those rumours or not and he hated thinking about it.

He didn't want to do it.

"Danny?" He looked up, suddenly realising his name had been called and seeing everyone looking at him. He inwardly winced at this, hating being the centre of attention as Fenton; that was Phantom's job. "Are you excited for senior year? It's in a couple of days now."

"Oh..." He muttered out, swallowing a mouthful of meat and rice before continuing. "...sure am, Mum." He smiled at her to show her he meant it, but on the inside, he was a bundle of nerves.

Maddie smiled in response to her son, glad that he was.

However, Danny noticed Vlad eyeing him with a smirk playing on his lips and the teenager couldn't help the shiver going down his spine.

That smirk didn't look right in Danny's eyes.

How could his parents not notice it?

"Daniel, senior year is known for being quite difficult," Vlad spoke up causing Jazz to turn her head, mouth open in awe while Danny glared at him in annoyance.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Danny growled out, narrowing his eyes at the man on the opposite side of the table.

The white-haired man just waved a hand nonchalantly at the question. "Not at all, dear boy. I'm simply warning you that this year could prove to be quite fierce than any of the others," A smug smile played across his face causing many thoughts to race through Danny's head at the man's words.

'_He's not warning you about school! He's warning you about him! He's coming after you! Run!_' Danny panicked in his head.

He couldn't shake the feeling that that's what Vlad meant.

It was just like him to do that.

It was just like Vlad to work Danny up and then strike later on.

The teenager had to be careful from on.

He just had to be.

"M...May I be excused?" Danny stuttered out, standing up from the table and before receiving a word from either of his parents he was out of the kitchen and up the stairs, heading to his room.

Once he got to his room Danny closed the door behind him, leaning against it and breathing heavily. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he placed his hands over his stomach, closing his eyes. He couldn't feel the eggs in human-form, but he could see them and sense them in ghost-form.

He didn't understand these feelings he was having.

He felt panic that Vlad could kill his eggs.

He felt protective of them.

Were these the signs of ... parental instincts?

He hoped they wouldn't get worse, but he had a feeling they would...

Especially with how Frostbite explained it to him.

As these thoughts continued to plague his mind; all Danny could do was pace back and forth in his room, hoping that Vlad would leave soon but knew that wouldn't happen. A knock came from his door before it opened and the person he least wanted to see at the moment came into his room ... _without_ permission.

He froze, staring at the man before a glare crossed Danny's features, snarling, showing pearly white teeth.

Vlad closed the door behind him before looking at Danny with that smug smirk still plastered on his face. "I heard a rumour in the Ghost Zone recently _or_ is it even a rumour at all?"

"Spit it out, Vlad," Danny snarled out, fists clenched at his sides.

The urge to protect what was inside of him growing the longer the man was in his room.

All the older half-ghost did was tsk and waved his index finger at Danny. "Learn to control that temper of yours, Daniel. I feel sorry that those eggs will have such a _childish_ parent."

A low growl emanated from Danny's throat as green filtered into his eyes. "Watch it, Vlad..."

A contemplative look passed over Vlad's face, seeming to ignore Danny before a grin spread across his face immediately putting Danny on guard, but also creeping him out as well. "Usually the amount of eggs differs on how powerful a ghost is. I heard you were having five. That's quite a feat, Daniel."

Danny was getting a bad feeling from the way Vlad was wording this.

'_He's not going to ask me for one of my eggs once I have them ... is he? It sounds just as crazy as when he tried to get me as his son!_' Danny thought to himself.

"So, Daniel, since you'll have your hands full; how about I '_take care_' of one or _two_ of them?" Vlad asked the teenager causing Danny to frown as he started congratulating himself in his head that he got Vlad's plan right ... for once.

"What makes you think I'll give you any of my eggs, Vlad? We're not friends. We're _enemies_. You've tried to make _me_ your son and now that you hear I'm having eggs you want one of _mine_," Danny growled out at the man. "All for _what_? All because you _lost_ yours?"

This response only caused Vlad to narrow his eyes at Danny; his eyes changed to a glowing bright red as Danny's did the same only with green.

"Now listen here, what happened was an _accident_ and I'm asking you _nicely_, Daniel. Don't regret this," Vlad snarled at the teenager.

'_An accident, yea, like I believe that._' All Danny gave was a scoff at the older Halfa. "I'm going to keep telling you, Vlad. I won't give you one of my eggs. I may not understand all this ghost pregnancy stuff yet, but I don't want what are potentially my kids being raised by a fruitloop like you," Danny snarled back.

Danny's response only made Vlad angry, but he kept his cool.

He stood up straight, keeping his eyes narrowed on the boy as he turned for the door.

"_Fine_, but remember that you've sealed your fate, Daniel."

With that Masters left Danny's room, leaving the younger half-ghost in his room; alone once more. The teen blinked, letting out an annoyed sigh and rubbing his eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into now..."

_**Casper High School - September 5th Wednesday - Morning**_

It was five days after the dinner with Vlad and Danny was a little worried that the older half-ghost would go after him especially after their verbal argument that night.

Vlad never liked not getting his way.

If there was something he wanted he would keep trying until he got it.

He didn't care about anyone else, but himself.

Which worried Danny that he'd try something, but Jazz told Danny to worry about it later since the school was back on.

She had to go back to College the next Monday he started school, so this would be one of the last times he got comfort from his sister from the confines of home before it was just phone calls again.

He couldn't believe that he had to go back to school today.

He had been on school holidays for three months like any other kid his age and today was the first day back; only this year he was a senior.

It was way different from when he first started as a freshman three years back.

He kind of dreaded going back to school now, especially with his current problem.

He hadn't been able to talk to his friends about it with them out of Amity on family vacations, so he'd been stuck in the house either talking to his sister about it or trying to find out as much information about his current predicament as possible.

Which lead him only to dead ends.

That made Danny quite unhappy.

Though he had to go into ghost form and stay like that for a while, so the eggs could feed and it irritated Danny to no end.

How anyone was happy about a lifeform feeding from inside you he couldn't understand.

He had also gotten into the habit of looking at himself in the mirror in his room over the past month to see how big the eggs got. They weren't that big yet but weren't as tiny as they were. It still grossed him out at seeing the ectoplasm go into the organ the eggs were in to feed them.

He always felt like throwing up his lunch after seeing that.

But he always wanted to know how big they were.

The last time he looked had been on the last day of August and now it was September.

As he finally reached his high school; Casper High, opening the doors and heading down the long hallways full of students until he came to his locker. He put in his locker combination, his eyes scanning his surroundings as if waiting for someone to come up behind him.

"Hey, Danny! How was your summer?" A female voice called out, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he turned his head to the girl beside him and smiled.

"Hey, Sam. It was..." He cut himself off, thinking of what to say to her. "...weird, you could say."

She tilted her head, frowning in confusion; lavender eyes narrowing at the Halfa. "Weird how? As in ... ghost-weird?"

A shiver went down his spine at how accurate she was. "Yea, exactly..."

He opened his locker and took his books out of it as his other friend popped up beside him, grinning. "Hey, dude! How was your summer? Mine was awesome!"

Danny just gave him a raised brow. "Ghost-weird."

He said it so bluntly that his friend flinched back at the word. "Whoa, okay. You wanna talk about it?"

The half-ghost just grunted as he closed his locker, frowning at it. "I don't know, Tuck. This is something that's ... kinda embarrassing..."

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Danny, giving him a look of concern. "What do you mean?"

Danny swallowed as he kept his attention firmly on his locker and away from his friends. "I felt weird a month or so ago and went to go find out why. I ended up getting the 'ghost-version' of the talk from Frostbite..." He explained, biting his tongue so as not to say anymore.

Tucker couldn't help but chuckle at his friends' expense. "Oh, dude..."

Sam gave Tucker a hard glare before elbowing him in the side causing him to cough. "Well, you'd need to learn if ghosts have their own version of puberty in case you're affected," She explained to her friend, trying to reason with Danny.

He only sighed, rubbing a hand through his messy black hair. "I know that Sam, but it was still weird."

"Anything else?"

He paused.

Should he tell them about what Frostbite told him?

He confided in Jazz.

But he didn't even know what the eggs would be after hatching.

That sounded so wrong to him.

He was basically giving birth to ghost-eggs.

He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered as though a cold spell had gone down his spine.

It grossed him out.

Even if by some miracle that a normal baby came out of it ... he wasn't ready to be a parent.

Not yet anyway...

"Danny..."

"Dude ... you okay...?"

His mouth went into a thin line.

He did say to Jazz he was going to tell them.

Maybe it was best to come out and say it to them.

His eyes looked around at the crowds of students around them.

But he couldn't do it here.

He'd need to show them his other form too ... for evidence.

"Come with me..." He muttered to himself, grabbing a hold of them and pulling them with him.

They cried out in shock of being pulled along, down the hallway, around the corner and into a janitor's closet that they usually used for private conversations. He let go of his friends and closed the door, locking it and turned towards them as they stared at him, slightly startled.

"Dude, what's that about?" Tucker exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry..." Danny said as he rubbed behind his head, anxious about what he was about to tell them. "I just wanted a more private area to talk to you guys. There were ... too many people that could listen in back there..."

The two looked at each other before nodding, understanding Danny's want for privacy especially if it concerned his other half.

"Well, get going. The bell will ring soon," Sam said as she leaned against the back wall which made Danny's anxiety rise.

He nodded but began to panic of how to explain it to them.

Would they freak out?

Would they laugh at him?

He didn't know what to say.

"Danny, stop freaking out. We won't think any differently of you ... whatever it is..." Sam told him, grabbing his hands and smiling up at his face.

He swallowed, even if he was now a whole head taller than her he had started feeling this flutter in his chest whenever she looked at him. He knew what it was, but was too scared to say anything.

"This is going to sound weird..." He muttered out.

"Is it ghost-weird?" Tucker asked, from behind the two, making sure they knew he was still there.

Danny nodded his head at them. "When I talked to Frostbite he said that ghosts can ... um ... get pregnant no matter if they're male or female. It depends on how powerful the ghost is to supply the energy and ectoplasm required for the eggs..."

Sam blinked at Danny as if something had just crossed her mind of why Danny was saying this while Tucker made a noise. "You're talking as if you're pregnant, Danny."

This only caused Danny to cringe at what Tucker said.

"That's because I am, Tuck. I'm only repeating what Frostbite told me. Ghosts don't give birth the same way humans do since they're dead new organs are created for the process," Danny explained, cringing as he said this.

He took his hands out of Sam's, took a few steps back before taking a deep breath and allowing the rings to travel over him to show his friends what made it true.

There was a brighter glow surrounding Danny, he was slightly see-through in his abdominal area and he had what looked like an extra organ that was feeding ectoplasm to his eggs. They were no longer tiny but looked around the size of chicken eggs.

Yet Danny hasn't seemed to have put on any weight ... yet.

"Definitely weird," Tucker muttered out, causing Danny to frown and folded his arms across his chest.

Sam kneeled, causing Danny to blush a vibrant green and Tucker to laugh while covering his mouth at his friends' embarrassment. "It's not weird. I think it's interesting." She looked up at Danny, giving him another smile. "It's cute."

His blush deepened, turning his head away. "It's weird. Guys don't get pregnant."

"Yea, but apparently from what you said that's not the case with ghosts and you're half-ghost," Sam said, standing up and grinning at him almost menacingly.

"W...Where are you going with this, Sam?" Danny asked, worried that if he took his eyes off her she'd do something.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed, turning away from him and headed over to the door, giving him a joking smile. "Change back so that we can head back out ... or do you want to spend more time with your four little egg-babies?"

Danny blinked at what she had just said before looking down at himself and noticed that she was right.

He was overcome with a sudden bout of dread almost instantly.

What happened to the fifth egg?

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"There were five..." He mumbled out, almost as though in a trance.

"What?" His friends asked, confused and concerned by their friend's odd behaviour.

"There were five eggs when I last looked..." He lifted his head to look at them, dread showing in his green eyes and his friends seemed to realise why.

Did he kill one of his eggs?

Or ... did one of his eggs eat the other ... to survive?

Or was it both because he wasn't in ghost form so often?

He didn't know!

But even if this still happened it didn't feel right to him; he still felt some kind of odd attachment to the eggs and losing one ... hurt.

And he didn't know why, but it did.

Was he starting to feel these parental instincts already?

_**FentonWorks - September 5th Wednesday - Afternoon**_

All through the rest of the school day; Danny couldn't get rid of the sense of dread and horrible guilt that burned within him.

He couldn't pay attention to any of his classes due to this.

He just stared at his desk through all of his lessons, barely listening as his teachers went on about the start of their '_last year of school_' and '_how important it was_'.

He couldn't pay attention.

The only thing going through his head was how he had probably killed one of the eggs taking refuge inside of him.

He had done that and it was tearing him apart.

He bit his bottom lip as he tried to hold back tears throughout the day.

He had done what Vlad did and that made him feel worse.

He murdered one of his eggs...

He had seen Sam glance at him several times in worry, but he had ignored her and continued to stare at his desk.

When the day finally ended he had gone ghost in the same janitors closet as that morning before flying home.

All through his flight, he couldn't get the image of there being five eggs and now four out of his head.

It made him want to cry, throw up or scream into the heavens.

It hurt so much that he didn't realise he reached his house when he flew by it, flying back and into the nearby alley. He changed back in the back alley by his house before hurrying inside; mind still racing with so many thoughts of that very morning.

"Danny, are you okay?" His head whirled around to face his sister as she came down the stairs and noticed him.

He could hear his parents down in the basement, so it was safe for him ... to confide in her.

It was safe for him to tell her what he found out that morning.

He just felt so conflicted right now.

Those eggs were taking his energy for their own to live and he had killed one of them...

It hurt him to think about.

His eyes teared up after keeping it in all day as he looked at his sister and she blinked at seeing his reaction. "J...Jazz..."

She let out a sigh and opened her arms for him. "Let's go upstairs and talk there, Danny." He hurried over to his shorter older sister, hugging her and sniffling. "It looks like your mood swings are already starting, little brother."

He shook his head and she looked up at him, helping him up the staircase and to his room; where they sat on the bed. Danny's sister let him lay his head on her shoulder as his tears fell onto her black v-neck shirt.

"Tell me what happened, Danny."

He nodded though he still seemed a bit shaken. "I told Sam and Tucker and..." He whimpered, hiding his face into her shirt.

Her eyes went wide, coming to a conclusion before he could answer. "Did they freak out worse than you had hoped?"

"No!" Danny exclaimed, sniffling. He turned his head away from her and faced the opposite wall, head still lying on her shoulder. "I didn't realise it until Sam said anything, but there are four eggs now not five..." He let out a quiet sob almost ashamed that he was crying. "I...I killed one of them, Jazz."

Jazz stared at Danny for a moment before she realised what he was blubbering about and wrapped her arms around her distraught brother. "Oh, Danny. I...I'm sorry to hear that."

He sniffled again and shook his head at her. "It's not your fault, Jazz. You were right. My ghost-form was f...feeding them and I'm like this most of the time. I don't want to think about ... how it died..." Danny muttered out, letting out a low whimper in the process.

"Do you want to go to Frostbite to check if everything's okay or just to gather more ectoplasm?" Jazz asked her brother, trying to calm him down.

He swallowed, thinking of what to do. "I...I don't know. I really don't know, Jazz..."

Jazz put a hand on her brother's head making him turn to her. "Danny, I know that you must feel conflicted right now, but if you don't want the same thing to happen again you might have to start spending more time in ghost-form after school to ... '_feed_' the eggs ectoplasm."

"H...How do I do that?"

"You..." She started before stopping and thinking for a moment before finally continuing. "...might have to tell Mum and Dad."

Danny lifted his head to stare at her, mouth open and eyes wide as he shook his head. "I...I can't..."

She grabbed her brother's shoulders and looked into his terrified, watery blue eyes. "Danny, I know this is hard for you, but since they've found out ghosts can get pregnant they've started to re-evaluate a lot of their theories on ghosts." Danny looked down at hearing this. "Just think about it, alright." She patted him on the head before getting up and leaving his room.

The youngest Fenton looked up, watching her leave before looking back down.

If his parents really were rethinking their theories on ghosts because they found out about his ghost-form maybe he could.

He placed a hand on his stomach, letting out a small whimper, lowering his head as he did so.

"Would it really be for the best if I told them?"

He didn't know.

He was still scared of how they'd react.

He didn't want any more of eggs to die.

But he was still terrified of if his parents would see him as abnormal; a freak of nature.

He didn't want that.

Maybe he'll think about it...


	6. Guilt Never Wavers

_**This chapter is basically about Danny coping with the aftermath of what happened to his fifth egg. I didn't know what else to add to this, so it's kinda short compared to the other chapters since I have a 1,000 - 3,000 minimum word limit on chapter stories. I've said I get writer's block and I'd like it if you guys are patient with me. I also want to rework a Webtoon story I uploaded on Webtoon in 2018, but I didn't like how the story came out so I'm reworking it. Just because of what's going on in the world now doesn't mean we always have free time on fanfic with self-isolating ourselves. We want to spend time to ourselves too like gaming or drawing and working on our own projects.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy and stay safe!**_

_**Word Count - 2,236 (Not Including ANs)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Guilt Never Wavers**_

_**FentonWorks - September 6th Thursday - Morning**_

All through the rest of Wednesday Danny thought about what his sister told him and he couldn't stop thinking about it. The thought of telling his parents terrified him yet it was something that he had to do and soon.

That wasn't the only thing on his mind.

His mind kept shifting back to his eggs.

The fact that one had died made him scared for the rest that took refuge inside of him.

He had only come out of his room for dinner on Wednesday before heading back to his room to cuddle under his bedsheets, curling into a tight ball before trying to hold back more tears for his dead egg.

He would always grasp at his abdomen as if he could feel the pain.

He couldn't though.

It twisted his insides making him feel nauseous.

It crawled up his back and sent shivers down his spine.

He knew he had done something horrible and couldn't take it back.

He couldn't feel the physical pain his egg had gone through.

The only pain he felt was emotional.

It hurt him that he couldn't save one of his eggs and was afraid the others would follow.

He hated that thought.

That he would be just like Vlad in that sense...

Right now it was Thursday morning and Danny was still huddled under the covers of his bedsheets; whimpering.

A knock at his door caused him to lift his head, turning it towards the door with a frown. "Danny, you need to get up," the familiar voice of his sister came through. He turned his head away and stared at his bedhead with red-puffy eyes. "You'll be late for school otherwise."

"I'm not going, Jazz..." He muttered out only just loud enough for his sister to hear.

"Danny, I know that you're upset, but you can't stay in your room just because one of your eggs died..." Jazz started, trying to get through to her brother. "...try and take care of yourself and it'll help the rest of the eggs."

The Halfa grit his teeth together at hearing those words.

How was he supposed to do that?

One of his eggs just died.

And it was his fault!

One of his ... kids?

Can he call them that?

He didn't know.

It was still hard to understand all this.

But ... he was starting to care about these things inside him.

A month ago he didn't and now ... he did.

It was hard to believe.

That he'd come so far in a month.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Danny shouted at his sister, sitting up and glaring at the door. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, JAZZ! WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

There was silence on the other side of his door as the teenager tried to calm himself down.

But he was already fired up.

He wanted to let off some more steam.

His eyes glowing a vibrant green, narrowed at the door as he heard the sound of sobbing coming from the other side.

Danny's eyes lightened to his usual icy-blue, worry clear on his face.

He didn't just make his sister cry, did he?

"Danny, I know I don't..." She hiccuped and Danny winced, knowing it was his fault she was crying. "...understand, but I want to. I know you're hurting. A lot of pregnant Mothers go through this when they ... miscarry. I know it hurts to lose one of your eggs, but be glad you still have the rest..."

The half-ghost looked away from the door; guilt instantly worming its way up to his spine.

He didn't mean to make her cry.

He was just upset and angry.

It was mainly at himself and didn't know how to let that anger out.

His sister was the only one around and he let that anger out on her.

He didn't mean for that.

He got off his bed, heading for the door, opening it and see his sister trying to hold her back tears. He let out a low sigh, bringing her into his arms and hugging her, surprising Jazz.

"I'm ... sorry, I yelled at you, Jazz," He swallowed, looking away from her as a smile crawled onto her face. "I'm just stressed and upset. I guess with what happened yesterday I let my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Danny," She said, lifting her arm and patting his messy hair. "You'll get the hang of this."

"I really think I won't though..." He grumbled out causing his sister to giggle.

_**FentonWorks - September 6th Thursday - Afternoon**_

After what had happened between Danny and Jazz that morning the teenager had stayed in his room all day only coming down for breakfast and making up an excuse to his parents that he wasn't feeling well. They looked unsure, but when Maddie checked Danny's temperature she ordered him to head straight up to bed so she could call the school and that he was taking a sick day. She also told him that she would bring soup up to him at lunchtime.

He had hungrily devoured the soup in no time after his Mother brought it up to him.

After she left with the bowl he continued to brood under his covers.

The horrible feeling crawling through him that if he wanted the other eggs to survive that he'd have to tell his parents who he was.

What he was.

It was something he wasn't looking forward to.

He hated thinking about it.

He didn't want to think about it.

It stressed him out.

And people usually said that pregnant women shouldn't stress too much ... did that apply to him too?

He didn't know since ghost pregnancy was said to be different than humans'.

He was still getting used to all this, but he still felt horrible for what happened to the egg.

It was his egg.

It was technically ... his kid...

How could he not feel guilty about what happened to it?

The sound of the front door closing perked his attention, turning his head and attuning his ears to the sounds around him to pay better attention. He could hear voices downstairs, probably his sister coming back from the library and his parents greeting her.

He grumbled and snuggled deeper into his quilt and pillows, trying his hardest to ignore the voices.

But it was hard, especially when they started getting closer to his room.

Danny turned his head once more when he realised, that it wasn't his parents and Jazz, but Sam, Tucker and Jazz instead.

A frown crossed his features as he turned his face away from the door to his room and buried it into the pillow on his bed.

Just what he needed.

More pity.

More so-called comfort.

He loved his sister.

He cared for his friends.

But they didn't understand what he was going through.

Jazz should've gotten that when he yelled at her this morning.

But she worried about him too much.

Why she couldn't just mind her own business he didn't know...

"Danny?" Sam's voice called through the door hesitantly as though one word could set him off in a rage. He huffed, frowning, at the likelihood of that. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sam..." He mumbled out, pulling his head up from the pillow so that they could hear him.

"You weren't at school today, dude, and we wanted to check on after how you reacted yesterday..." Tucker explained, causing Danny to scowl.

"Reacted?" Danny let out a low growl, lifting a brow at Tucker's statement.

"Tucker, that's not something you say to someone who just lost a kid..." Danny heard Sam growl at Tucker under her breath.

"But it was still an egg, so it's like it was still in the fetus stage..." Tucker muttered out, feeling verbally attacked at trying to help his friend.

Sam let out a huff, folding her arms and glaring at the glasses-wearing teen. "That's true, but the Mother always has a close bond to the fetus that's in the womb and Danny seems to have a close bond to the eggs that are in the organ in his ghost-form."

"So, he's like a Mother?"

Danny grits his teeth together as he listened to his friends talk about him from the other side of his bedroom door.

He was right there.

He could hear every word they were saying.

It annoyed the ectoplasm out of him.

"He is the Mother, Tucker!" Sam and Jazz growled at the techno-geek.

"I'm both actually..." Danny growled out, narrowing his eyes at the door as they glowed a vibrant green.

"Both?" All three seemed to voice this as though confused by Danny's statements.

"I don't have a mate. I was powerful enough to get pregnant on my own. I'm both Mother and Father of the eggs," Danny told his friends and sister with a scowl still spread across his face, glaring at the door.

"Wouldn't that mean you'd have both Motherly and Fatherly instincts then?" Tucker asked before he heard a loud 'OW!' meaning one of the girls hit for being insensitive to Danny's predicament.

A snarl crossed Danny's face at that question, but he decided against answering it.

"So, are you okay?" Sam finally asked her question once more.

After how much they were talking about him he had half a mind to yell at them.

Just to let everything out.

All his frustrations.

His stress.

His anxieties.

His fears.

But he decided against it.

It'd probably hurt his relationship with them.

Even though they knew he was hormonal due to the pregnancy they'd still be hurt if he said anything.

But another part of him said that it's only because it's new to them too.

They're getting used to this just as much as he was.

He let out a long breath, shaking his head and staring down at his mattress with tired eyes. "I...I don't know, Sam..."

"Danny...?"

"I still feel weird about this, but these eggs are mine. And one of them died..." He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were starting to form. "...all because I couldn't give them the right nutrients. All because I couldn't be in ghost-form..."

"Danny, it's not your fault..."

"But it is!" He turned to face the door, glaring at it with vibrant ectoplasmic-green orbs. "I should have tried harder instead of denying any of this! I should have stayed in the Ghost Zone!"

"Danny, you shouldn't feel that way," Jazz spoke up, voice trembling at hearing her brother yell once more. "I've suggested telling Mum and Dad..."

It was obvious to all of them that he was having mood swings.

He was normal Danny one minute then angry another and then upset the next.

How would they deal with a moody Danny?

"And how do you think they'll take it! They'll rip me apart! Or kick me out! I...I don't want to tell them!" Danny exclaimed, bringing his legs up to his chest and sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks in rivers.

"Danny, you might have to at some point. They'll notice. Dad might not, but Mum will. She'll notice when you gain weight and she'll ask questions. It'll be best to get it over with sooner rather than later," Jazz explained to her emotional little brother.

"What if they don't accept me?" His voice came out like a small whimper through the door that they could hardly hear.

"They will. You just have to believe they will, Danny," Jazz tried to get through to her distraught brother.

His gaze lowered to the mattress once more, eyeing it before turning his gaze back to the door. "If they accept me do you think ... they'll accept my eggs too?"

"As I told you yesterday they're re-evaluating their theories on ghosts after seeing Phantom pregnant. I'm sure they will, Danny," His sister explained with a smile spreading across her face, placing a hand on the door.

He turned his gaze away from the door once more, sniffling. "Thanks, guys..."

He heard the chatter of his friends say 'it was no problem' causing a smile to spread across his face as the two left, hoping Danny would be at school tomorrow. Danny wasn't sure himself since he wanted to take another day to mourn the egg he had lost, but knew he couldn't continue to do that as it would be suspicious from his parents' eyes.

He had to go back to his 'semi-normal' life at some point.

One day had to be enough for him.

He also had to think of when to tell his parents.

He snuggled up into his blankets and stared at his pillows once his sister and friends had left, letting out a small sigh. "What do I do now...?"


	7. You Make It, I Break It

_**So, this is the seventh chapter of 'Phantom Embryo'. I didn't know what to do with this one for a while. So I thought make Danny go back to school, but also have him show symptoms of some of the other things he was told about. As I've said before this story is mainly to do with Danny's character development, so any action in this story that's written I'm sorry if it's not so good. I've always been terrible at writing action scenes.**_

_**Also, I'm having trouble with how some characters will react. How do you guys think Valerie will take the revelation that Phantom is having ghost-eggs? What about all of Amity finding out due to the news crew? What about the GiW finding out that ghosts can have kids? I want your opinion on how I can work on these ideas and incorporating them in somehow or if you want them in. I won't put too many confrontational bits in since it's meant to be about Danny and how he deals with it, but I wanted to also add in how other characters deal with it, especially those that hate ghosts.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy and stay safe.**_

_**Word Count - 3,276 (Not Including ANs)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7: You Make It, I Break It_**

_**Casper High School - September 7th Friday - Morning**_

The next day at Casper High; Danny tried his best to avoid as much attention to himself as possible. However, fate seemed to be against him today. As the teenager hurried down the crowded hall towards his first class he stopped, groaning at seeing the blond jock in front of him.

"Hey, Fenton!" The jock exclaimed, trudging up to Danny and grabbing hold of his shirt. "Where were you yesterday? You missed your daily beating."

Danny had the urge to roll his eyes at the bully, but couldn't be bothered.

The guy still had the nerve to try and beat him up even though he was a few inches taller than him.

Thanks to his Dad's genes.

He always knew Dash was a few haystacks shy of a barn, but this was ridiculous.

Even the other jocks stopped messing with him after he had his growth spurt, noticing how much muscle he had and how if he wanted to he could beat _them_ into submission.

But he never did that.

He didn't even want to bother with Dash today.

He was still feeling the after-effects of what happened to his egg.

He still hated himself for what happened.

But he couldn't stay in his room for the rest of his life, slowly wasting away or else the other eggs would die.

He had to get up, move on and take care of himself ... for the eggs.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with an arrogant jock today.

"I was sick. It happens," Danny responded, narrowing his eyes down at the blond; who didn't seem to notice the look his target was giving him.

"I don't care if you're dying! When I feel like punching you I _will_ do it! You're _my_ punching bag, Fenton!" Dash shouted at the slightly taller boy.

This caused Danny to glare at Dash; his icy-blue eyes shimmering to their toxic green. A low growl came up from Danny's throat as he grabbed Dash's wrist that was holding the collar of his shirt. "I'm a human being, Dash..." Danny snarled out, gripping the blond's wrist tightly causing him to wince in pain. "Humans aren't punching bags. You want one. Go find one in a gym or use the wall." His grip tightened around Dash's wrist. "Hell, if I did die I'd probably come back to haunt you from how much abuse you put me through."

He finally let the blond teenager go, going around him and heading to his first class of the day.

The halfa ignored all the looks he got from the other kids as he passed by.

They had seen him and Dash.

They had seen him react violently.

He never did that.

He bit his lip, looking down at the hand that had grabbed onto Dash as he continued through the hall.

Was he already starting to get the aggressive trait?

He stopped when he bumped into someone causing him to snarl only to catch himself when he saw it was only Sam and Tucker. They looked at him in concern when they saw his face morph into anger; eyes flickering green before it went back to normal.

"Dude, what was that?" Tucker asked, sounding bewildered, but also looked like he wanted to take a step away.

Danny cringed, hating that he freaked his friends out. He sighed, turning his head away and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's part of the ... you know..." He mumbled out, looking around at the trickling crowd of teenagers that were heading to class. "I might be starting to get aggression."

"Wait, aggression?" Tucker exclaimed, surprised. "Why?"

Danny looked at his friend with both brows lowered as if to stress the 'duh' look.

Sam sighed, shaking her head at Tucker. "Danny's going to show the qualities of both genders. Aggression must be the male equivalent to the female version of mood swings."

Danny nodded, solemnly. "Yea, it's confusing. I'm showing signs of both." He turned his head back down the hall. "I just had a run-in with Dash. I kind of ... overreacted. I think I hurt him."

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other before turning their attention back to Danny. "How badly?"

"I just grabbed his wrist and gripped it pretty hard. I talked him down too." He continued to rub behind his head. "It doesn't mean that I don't feel bad about it."

The half-ghost turned back to face his friends as they looked at him in worry.

"Guys?"

"Danny..." Sam started, approaching Danny and grasping one of his large hands in her small ones. "...maybe we should keep an eye on this symptom..."

The dark-haired male blinked confusion spreading across his face at what she just said to him.

What did she mean?

Did she mean that he was dangerous?

No, she must mean that this symptom meant that he could potentially hurt people without realising it.

When that thought flooded into his head he froze, gripping her hand tightly; his eyes scanning hers for any trace of a lie.

He didn't find one.

"B...Because..."He stuttered out, knowing the answer.

"Because you might hurt someone if your aggression continues to get worse..."

_**FentonWorks - September 8th Saturday - Noon**_

It was Saturday and Danny wasn't planning on doing much apart from maybe playing DOOM with Sam and Tucker. His parents were in the lab while Jazz had headed off to the library to get some early studying done since she had to leave on Monday.

As Danny came back into his room after finishing his breakfast or brunch, stretching with a loud yawn escaping his mouth he noticed out of the corner of his eye that his nightshirt lifted a bit, showing his stomach which he noticed was bulging just a bit. A frown crossed the teen halfa's face as he lifted his shirt fully to check what was going on and froze.

His beautiful tone abs from ghost-fighting were now ruined by a bulge of fat that was now his stomach.

Danny cringed at the sight.

This was just the start of his gaining of weight.

He'd get bigger as the eggs got bigger.

He only looked on the chubby side right now, so it wasn't noticeable in his usually baggy clothes but it would later.

That day he dreaded.

The teen swallowed, knowing it'd look pretty much the same in his Phantom form only more noticeable since it was a skintight suit.

People would notice Phantom gaining weight quickly and ask questions before they notice anything about Fenton.

Which was good, but also ... not...

Would news spread around Amity that Phantom was gaining weight?

Or would people make up rumours of why he was suddenly gaining weight?

They would be able to see the eggs, so they'd find out at some point.

He shook his head letting a low growl escape his lips, turning his head away from the mirror and looking over at the open window with narrowed eyes.

He didn't want to think about how Amity Park would react to Phantom having eggs.

His parents had been had enough to deal with knowing, but all of Amity ... he wouldn't know how to deal with that.

He still needed to get up the courage to tell his parents about his being Phantom.

He clenched his hands at his sides, growling to himself. "I...I'm such a coward..." He threw his arm up, letting loose a green ectoblast at the wall causing bits of the ceiling to fall to the floor. Danny winced, letting the green on his hand to wisp away to steam.

"Danny!" He flinched at his Mother's voice, turning around to face his door with wide blue eyes. "What was that?!"

He could hear her footsteps running up the stairs.

His eyes flashed green.

His arms wrapped around his bulging stomach, growling.

Those protective instincts inside of him; telling him to run away or if necessary ... fight.

He shook his head of these thoughts, trying to remind himself that this was his Mother.

But yet ... she's also a ghost-hunter.

She could kill him.

She could hurt his eggs.

A low snarl escaped his lips.

He's been here before.

Cornered in his room.

With nowhere to go.

His mind raced with many scenarios.

The instincts trying to drive forward, make him do something.

Make a decision.

He stayed frozen to the floor of his room as if he was too terrified to move, but also ... protective of his young.

The footsteps were closer now, right outside his door. His eyes flashed back to blue, shaking his head of the instincts he had felt and grit his teeth together in worry. "It's nothing, Mum! I just fell off my bed!"

She stopped and Danny let out a sigh of relief as he watched the shadow outside his door, waver slightly.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Her voice from the other side of his bedroom door, nervous and worried.

He nodded his head, knowing she wouldn't see it. "Y...Yea, it's fine. I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

His Mother's shadow stayed outside of his door for a moment longer before leaving as if making sure he was okay. After that, Danny let his arms fall to his side, collapsing to the ground; head on his knees. The teenager hugged his knees, holding back the tears he so desperately wanted to let out but didn't want to.

He didn't want to be seen as weak.

He was meant to be strong.

He was supposed to be a parent in two and a half more months.

And yet he still couldn't get used to this.

He was terrified.

Everything was changing.

He wasn't ready to be a parent.

He wasn't ready to tell his parents about him yet.

He ... just wasn't ready for any of this...

"Why _me_...?"

The teenager stayed in his room for maybe an hour or more, rocking back forth, trying to calm himself down from such a confrontation between himself and his Mother.

He was scared that with how things were going with how he perceived his parents as threats ... he might hurt them.

He didn't want that to happen.

He could never hurt someone let alone his parents.

But with how often his parents ran around with ghost weaponry ... he felt protective of himself and the eggs.

He saw them as threats to his young.

He hated seeing them that way.

Hopefully when this was over things could go back to normal ... or as normal as life will be with ghost-kids...

He let out a long sigh, standing up to his feet a little shaky after being on the floor for so long. He glanced over at his computer, noticing how Sam and Tucker were on but ignored it.

He had his own problems to sort through at the moment.

He didn't feel like playing games.

He probably should do it just to get his mind off of everything, but he didn't want to.

A knock on his door caused the teen to freeze and whirl around to face his door, seeing the slim shadow of his Mother under the doorframe once more.

How had he not heard her?

She's almost like a ghost sometimes.

He must get that from her, not his ghost-side.

He chuckled at that.

"Danny, your Father and I are going out for more materials. Jazz will be back from the library soon, okay," She told him and he swallowed.

"Okay, Mum..." He mumbled out.

He watched her shadow move away from his door, listening to when both his parents left through the front door to when the RV left the driveway. Danny approached his door, opening it and scanning the hallway before walking out into the hallway. He turned and headed down the staircase, hearing the normal creak of each stair as he walked down them. Once he got to the bottom floor he looked around, realising he had the house to himself and smiled.

If he still saw everything the way he did three years ago he'd have had a party.

That is if he had more friends than Tucker and Sam at school.

But he didn't and he was glad for that.

He didn't need popularity just to be seen as cool.

He was already cool.

At least to his friends anyway.

Before his thoughts continued his gaze turned to the open basement door, the stairs leading down and noticed a small green glow indicating that the portal was on.

Something in Danny's head hissed at him, telling him to stay away from there.

But another part of him told him to go down there.

It was telling him that everything in that basement was a danger to him and his eggs.

To DESTROY.

IT.

ALL.

As if on command, Danny, headed down the stairs and into the dimly lit basement. His eyes lit up ectoplasmic green as he eyed everything in the room. There were unfinished plans for weapons on a writing desk nearby, racks full of weapons along the wall and test tubes of ectoplasm on another by the door that led to the bathroom.

Everything in this room was a threat.

A danger.

A hazard.

If it was gone.

His parents wouldn't be threats anymore.

He had to destroy it _all_.

Everything had to go.

The teenager let the glowing halos go over his body, changing him into Phantom as he gathered green ectoplasmic energy in his hands before hurling it at the plans on the nearby table, making the blueprinted documents go up in green flames. Danny turned his attention towards the weapon rack; a snarl playing across his face as he narrowed his green eyes at them.

A lot of these weapons had hurt him in previous meetings with his parents as Phantom ... he's always wanted to do this.

He's just seen it as hurting his parents.

They loved their work and he'd usually never do this.

Now ... he has a good reason to destroy their work.

His eyes glowed icy-blue causing the ectoplasm within the confines of the weapons to freeze over. The teenager then threw a couple of ectoblasts at the weapon rack causing the weapons to implode, frozen ectoplasm fell on the floor along with pieces of metal material from the weapons and the shelf they'd been sitting on.

Once the main weapons and plans for ecto-rays, spectre-deflectors, lipstick lasers, laser-sticks, bazookas and so on were destroyed; Danny heaved a heavy sigh of relief and let the glow of his hands go.

He looked around at all the damage he'd done to the lab with a smile on his face. "There. It's much safer now."

The sound of the front door opening didn't take Danny out of his musings as he continued to pride himself on what he'd done to his parents' lab.

He was safe now.

His eggs were now safe.

He didn't have to worry about them or him getting hurt anymore.

He ignored the sound of footsteps coming down the steps, ignored the sound of a gasp as a red-haired nineteen-year-old stared at her younger brother with wide eyes. "Danny..." She breathed out, trying to understand what her brother had just done. "...what have you done?"

He turned his head to face her; a calm smile on his face, tilting his head in confusion at her question. "What are you talking about, Jazz? Mum and Dad are no longer threats. I destroyed the weapons that were threats to me and my eggs."

All Jazz could do was wince at how nonchalantly her brother said that.

This wasn't how Danny normally acted.

There was something wrong with him.

It had to be the parental instincts from his ghost side that affected him like this.

Normal parents aren't this overprotective, but Danny went to extreme measures to keep himself and his eggs safe.

It was understandable with how their parents are like about ghosts, but they _know_ ghosts can get pregnant now.

He didn't need to freak out.

Or was it because they still didn't know and he was afraid they'd react dramatically when he told them, so he eliminated all signs of weapons available to them?

"Danny, I think it's time you tell them..." Jazz spoke, voice soft and worried yet also stern.

Now her brother seemed to snap out of whatever instinctual urge he'd been under, staring at her with wide green eyes. "What? No, Jazz, I can't!"

"Then how are you going to explain _this_ to them!?" She exclaimed, pointing at all the destroyed weapons scattered about the lab.

The teenage half-ghost glanced around the room, eyeing each weapon with something akin to mirth in his green eyes. He didn't seem to have an ounce of care that he'd destroyed any of their parents' weapons. However, he also seemed to look confused as if he didn't realise he'd destroyed any of this.

He turned back to his sister and gave her a simple shrug of the shoulders. "I don't know. I guess blame it on a ghost."

She just snorted at him. "Nice one, Danny. But really." She gave him a look. "After something like _this_, I think we _have_ to tell them. You're expressing protective tendencies a normal human regularly doesn't. Not to mention how we don't know how the aggression symptom will pan out yet."

Danny bit his lip, knowing he'd already shown that symptom, but not by much.

But his sister was right.

Who knows how aggressive he'd get once it came round full circle.

And as for his protective tendencies, he thought they were just ghostly instincts, but maybe they were parental instincts that have been heightened due to him being half-ghost.

He didn't know.

He was still understanding all of this.

He swallowed, turned his head away from his sister and nodded his head. "Y...You have a point, Jazz."

"And I think maybe it's best to tell them while I'm still here. That way I can help you." He turned his head to face her as she smiled at him. "I'm leaving for college in two days, Danny. I won't be here after that. If we tell them now, they can help you too."

He lowered his head, white hair covering his face as he tried to think over her words.

It was the best option he had.

He didn't want to tell them once Jazz left or else he'd probably leave it to the last minute.

Or one of his parents would figure it out; probably their Mother which he didn't want.

If Jazz was with him she could help him get the courage up to tell them and not just sit back in his room, afraid.

His lips drew into a thin line, trying to hold back the emotion he felt.

Why did he have such a caring older sister?

He didn't deserve this.

"Okay, I'll try, Jazz..."


End file.
